Episode 43 Ein aussichtsloser Kampf
by KayDee35
Summary: TV Episode mit eingefügten Szenen


**Ein aussichtsloser Kampf**

xxx

Dedicated to Henry Darrow and Cameron Mitchell,

the two wonderful actors

who made Manolito Montoya and Buck Cannon

come to life.

xxx

Die Cowboys saßen unter dem Vordach ihrer Baracke und sahen dem Gras beim Wachsen zu. Die Frühschicht hatte schon Feierabend. Alle warteten nur darauf, daß Big John zur Ranch zurückkommen würde. Victoria wollte unbedingt ein paar Tage ausspannen und eine Fiesta in Tucson besuchen. Big John war das eigentlich auch ganz recht, denn es gab wirklich etwas zu feiern. Cochise hatte endlich den langersehnten Friedensvertrag mit der Armee unterzeichnet. Aber bevor sie zur Fiesta aufbrachen, wollte der Rancher sicherstellen, daß alles in Ordnung war. Denn wenn sie zurückkehrten, würden sie den nächsten Viehtrieb vorbereiten müssen. Also hatte er sich aufgemacht, mit der Spätschicht ein paar verirrte Rinder zu suchen.

Joe gähnte gelangweilt, sah zum Hoftor und reckte sich. „Können wir nicht irgendwas unternehmen statt hier rumzusitzen?" fragte er mißmutig. Er freute sich auf die Fiesta, aber das Warten, bis es endlich losging, war er leid. Nach dem zustimmenden Gemurmel zu urteilen, das er mit seiner Bemerkung erntete, schien es den anderen ebenso zu gehen.

„Buck hat mir was beigebracht", warf Manolito ein. „Wir haben es gestern auf der Weide gespielt."

„Ach, sieh an", kommentierte Blue. „Während die anderen arbeiten, macht ihr beide euch mal wieder ein schönes Leben. Dafür sollte man euch eine Extra-Schicht aufbrummen."

Mano grinste; seine Augen blitzten. Dafür würde der Junge bezahlen. Er ging aber nicht auf Blues Bemerkung ein, sondern wandte sich an die Cowboys. „Also, wir brauchen einen Ball, ein Spielfeld mit zwei Toren und zwei Mannschaften zu Pferd. Jeder Reiter hat einen Stock und versucht, den Ball in das gegnerische Tor zu schlagen."

„Ich glaube, das habe ich schonmal gesehen", meinte Sam. „Das ist gar nicht so einfach. Man muß ein guter Reiter sein, um an den Ball überhaupt ranzukommen."

„Und wo kriegen wir die Stöcke her?" wollte Ira wissen.

„Ein Besenstiel tut's wohl", erwiderte Mano gelassen.

Die Männer sprangen auf, suchten sich jeder einen provisorischen Stock, dann ging es auch schon los. Als Spielfeld mußte die leere Koppel herhalten. Ira zeichnete die Tore auf dem Erdboden auf. Dann bildeten die Cowboys zwei Mannschaften. Reno warf den Ball in die Mitte. „Und los geht's", rief er.

Als die Spieler auf den Ball zuritten, kam Buck zurück. Sein Bruder hatte ihn vorausgeschickt, um bescheid zu sagen, daß er gleich nachkommen würde. Buck grinste, als er die Reiter bemerkte. Mano hatte das Spiel also schon unter die Leute gebracht. Buck stellte sich an den Zaun. „Na los, Jungs. Nicht so langweilig. Laßt mal was sehen", rief er und winkte mit seinem Hut.

Niemand beachtete ihn. Die Männer hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, ihre Pferde zu dirigieren. Sie näherten sich dem Ball nur langsam und trafen mit ihren Besenstielen auch ab und zu einen Mitspieler. Sam kam als erster in Reichweite und schlug zu.

„Ha, man muß den Ball aber auch treffen, Sam", lachte Buck.

Victoria kam mit einem Koffer und einer Tasche bepackt aus dem Haus. Sie belud den Wagen und murmelte dabei verschnupft auf spanisch vor sich hin. „Alles muß man selber machen. Die Cowboys haben nur Flausen im Kopf. Keiner in diesem Haus hilft mir, wenn ich es nicht ausdrücklich verlange." Sie sah mißmutig zu den Cowboys, die so langsam den Dreh herausbekamen und Gefallen an dem Spiel fanden.

Victoria hatte den Tag damit verbracht, alles für die Fiesta vorzubereiten. Als sie schließlich entschieden hatte, was sie mitnehmen wollte und endlich alles eingepackt hatte, ging sie daran, den Wagen zu beladen. Sie kam mit einer Tasche und einem Koffer aus dem Haus und stellte das Gepäck vor der Ladefläche ab. Die Tasche warf sie schwungvoll an Bord. Der Koffer ging ihr allerdings auf, als sie ihn auf den Wagen hieven wollte, und ihre Kleider fielen in den Staub. Sie versuchte schimpfend, sie wieder hineinzustopfen, gab es aber nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen auf. Wenigstens Manolito könnte ihr ein wenig zur Hand gehen. Wozu hatte sie denn schließlich einen Bruder? Sie sah zum Spielfeld. Blue lehnte sich gerade nach vorn, weil er unbedingt den Ball erwischen wollte, und fiel vom Pferd.

„Blue, mein Junge, was machst du denn da unten?" rief Buck lachend.

Blue hielt auf allen Vieren inne und blickte zum Zaun. „He, Onkel Buck sieht die ganze Zeit zu", lächelte er und stieg wieder auf.

Victoria sah ebenfalls zum Zaun. „Buck." Der Schwager würde ihr helfen, dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Sie sprang auf.

„Mach schon, Pedro. Worauf wartest du?" rief Buck gerade, als sie bei ihm ankam.

„Buck?" wandte sich Victoria an ihren Schwager.

Buck schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. „Na hau zu, hau zu, hau zu!" rief er und fuchtelte mit einem Arm in der Luft herum.

„Buck", versuchte es Victoria noch einmal.

Ihr Schwager reagierte noch immer nicht. Da legte Victoria ihre Hände wie einen Trichter an den Mund. „BUCK!" schrie sie ihrem Schwager ins Ohr.

Buck zuckte zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um. „Ja, was gibt's denn?"

„Wo ist John?" wollte Victoria wissen.

„Welcher John?" fragte Buck zurück und wollte schon wieder wegsehen. Da wurde ihm Victorias Gesicht bewußt. Seine Schwägerin machte den Eindruck, als wenn sie drauf und dran war, in die Luft zu gehen. „Ach, John", meinte Buck, als wäre ihm der Name gerade erst wieder eingefallen. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn sah, war er hinter ein paar verschwundenen Viechern her. Es gab Ärger mit den Rindern", erklärte er und wandte sich wieder zum Spielfeld um. Joe ritt gerade auf den Ball zu, verfolgt von Sam und Mano. „Nun mach schon, Joe. Du kriegst ihn," feuerte Buck den Cowboy an.

„Ärger mit den Rindern?" fragte Victoria, als sie endlich zu Wort kam.

„Ja, Victoria. Ärger mit den Rindern", wiederholte Buck abwesend.

„Weißt du eigentlich, daß die Ranch und die Rinder offensichtlich das einzige sind, was ihn wirklich interessiert?" fragte die Schwägerin ohne Luft zu holen.

Buck hörte den scharfen Unterton. „Ach, nicht doch, Victoria", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

Victoria ließ sich nicht beirren. „Aber er wußte doch, daß wir losmüssen", gab sie erbost zurück.

Buck sah allerdings schon wieder gebannt dem Spiel zu. Victoria begann, unruhig am Zaun auf und ab zu rennen.

„Nicht nervös werden, Victoria. John kommt bestimmt noch rechtzeitig, um dich in die Stadt zu fahren."

Victoria zeigte auf die Spieler. „Was soll das?" wollte sie wissen, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen?" versuchte sie es auf spanisch.

„Jetzt hast du ihn, Joe", jubelte ihr Schwager.

Victoria stampfte beinah mit dem Fuß auf. „Muß ich mir denn sowas gefallen lassen?" fuhr sie ihren Schwager an. „Würdest du mir wenigstens zuhören, anstatt diesem blöden Spiel zuzusehen? Was spielen die da überhaupt?"

Buck warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Oh, das ist ein ganz blödes Spiel, Victoria. Ich kann's eigentlich gar nicht leiden."

„Wie heißt das Spiel?" wiederholte die Schwägerin.

„Es heißt Polo", erklärte Buck schließlich. „Naja, das haben wir früher immer bei der Armee gespielt. Man muß mit einem Schläger den Ball erwischen. Im Ernst, es gefällt mir eigentlich gar nicht", beteuerte er und brüllte im nächsten Moment los: „Schnapp ihn, Blue!"

So, Buck hatte es ständig in der Armee gespielt, aber es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dachte Victoria und verzog spöttisch den Mund. Dann mußten die Cowboys es wohl aus ihm herausgeprügelt haben, womit er sich in der Armee die Zeit vertrieben hatte.

„Wie oft soll ich es wiederholen?" Victoria nahm Buck beim Arm, damit ihr Schwager sie wenigstens ansah, wenn er ihr schon nicht zuhörte. „Wir wollten zusammen auf die Fiesta gehen. Aber mein Mann ist unterwegs, um-" Sie holte tief Luft und brüllte ebenfalls los „-entlaufene Rinder zu jagen!"

Ihr Schwager schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, Victoria, mach dir doch keine Sorgen", versuchte er sie zu trösten. „Victoria, du kannst sicher sein, daß Big John rechtzeitig hier ist, um dich in die Stadt zu bringen." Buck hatte selbst gehört, daß John ihr versprochen hatte, sie auf die Fiesta zu begleiten. Und John hatte noch nie sein Versprechen gebrochen. Es gab also keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen. Buck hielt die Sache für erledigt und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu. „Schlag zu!"

„Mich hinbringen?" fragte Victoria nach einem Moment sprachlosen Schweigens.

„Ja, Ma'am." Buck warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu. Was sollte John denn sonst tun? Sollte er sie nach Tucson laufen lassen, während er dorthin fuhr?

Victoria stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Mr. Cannon, ich brauche keinen Kutscher. Was ich brauche, ist ein Mann, der seinen Koffer gepackt hat und bereit ist, diese wunderschöne Ranch für ein paar Tage zu verlassen, um mich auf eine Fiesta zu begleiten!"

Buck nickte. Jetzt war es wahrscheinlich soweit. Seine Schwägerin hatte sich in Rage geredet. Sie bekam ihren Willen nicht, und konnte es nicht lassen, allen anderen ebenfalls den Tag zu versauen. „Deswegen würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen, Victoria. Ja, der gute John kommt schon. Er wird sich jeden Moment hier blicken lassen", beteuerte er und ignorierte sie dann wieder. „Jetzt hau zu, Sam!"

„Und dann wird er merken, daß ich weg bin! Weg!" brüllte Victoria.

„Was?" fragte Buck entgeistert.

Seine Schwägerin nickte. Sie holte tief Luft und sah zu den Spielern.

„Geh ran, Blue, den kriegst du noch", ermunterte Mano gerade den jüngsten Cannon.

Blue lehnte sich auch wirklich auf seinem Pferd vor und fiel erneut aus dem Sattel. Er wischt sich den Staub aus den Augen und spuckte Sand. „Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal", meinte er mißmutig.

„Also glaubst du, daß es möglich wäre, daß einer von den Arbeitern für eine Weile von seiner ernsten Beschäftigung ablassen würde und mich zu meiner Fiesta bringt?" versuchte Victoria es erneut.

„Oh, einer von den Jungs?" fragte Buck abwesend. Wollte sie denn nicht auf John warten?

Victoria nickte. „Ja, einer von denen."

„Ja sicher, Victoria. Aber das wäre doch eine Ehre für die", gab Buck zurück und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Na dann." Victoria verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wippte mit dem Fuß.

Buck machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Ich meine, nimm dir so viele, wie du willst", sagte er und zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie soll ich die fragen, wenn die nur immer ihren Ball im Kopf haben, hm?" brauste seine Schwägerin auf.

„Naja, Victoria, da hast du recht", murmelte Buck. Er war fest entschlossen, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Ach wirklich?"

Buck sah seine Schwägerin kurz an. Viel länger würde sie sich nicht hinhalten lassen. Hoffentlich tauchte Big John bald auf, sonst hing der Haussegen endgültig schief. „Tja, ich schätze, dieser Blödsinn dauert sowieso schon lange genug", seufzte er. „Dieses Spiel ist wirklich zu albern, Victoria. Die Jungs machen bestimmt gleich Schluß, wirklich. Die hören auf mich." Er wandte sich dem Spielfeld zu. „He, hört mal, Jungs. Legt eine Pause ein, macht Schluß!"

Victoria nickte zufrieden und ging zum Wagen zurück, um den letzten Koffer aufzuladen. Im nächsten Augenblick versteifte sie sich.

„Gar nicht dran zu denken, Onkel Buck", hörte sie Blue rufen.

„Nein, wir wollen keine Pause machen. Wir machen weiter", stimmte Joe zu.

„Kommt schon. Keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen", fiel nun auch Mano ein.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Tja, Victoria-" er blickte sich suchend um und sah seine Schwägerin sich auf den Koffer lehnen.

„Da hast du es. Die haben wirklich nur ihren Ball im Kopf", schnaubte Victoria verächtlich.

Buck zögerte. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe, haben die im Moment gar kein Ohr für das, was ich sage", meinte er kleinlaut.

Die Schwägerin warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Buck wußte, daß es nun wirklich allerhöchste Zeit war, etwas zu unternehmen. Victoria brachte es fertig und fuhr allein in die Stadt. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Das war zu gefährlich.

„Entschuldige bitte, Victoria." Buck kletterte über den Koppelzaun. „Also, Jungs, ich habe gesagt, wir legen eine kleine Pause ein. Und zwar auf der Stelle. Los, runter mit dir", meinte er entschieden und holt einen der Cowboys vom Pferd.

Mano kam angeritten und schlug Buck lachend mit seinem Besen auf den Rücken.

„Gibt's denn sowas?" fragte Buck empört. Dann wollte er auch Blue vom Pferd ziehen. Aber sein Neffe blieb diesmal oben, größtenteils deswegen, weil Joe ihm auch noch zu Hilfe kam und Buck ebenfalls attackierte.

„Na warte, dich hole ich auch noch runter", versprach ihm Buck. Aber er sah ein, daß er auf diese Weise nichts erreichen würde. „Aufhören! Ich habe gesagt, jetzt ist Schluß mit dem Spiel. Ist das denn die Möglichkeit? Das grenzt ja an Meuterei. Muß ich denn erst handgreiflich werden?" Buck schnappte sich den Ball und wurde nun wirklich ein wenig böse. „Und jetzt tut, was ich euch sage!"

Victoria sah sich die Sache wütend an. „Ay, dios mio, dame paciencia", schnaubte sie.

Buck trat auf sie zu, seine Weste nur noch halb an. „Tja, wie gesagt, Kinder sind eben Kinder", entschuldigte er die Männer. „Aber das ist doch wirklich ein zu albernes Spiel. Hat eine Weile gedauert, bis sie mir zugehört haben." Er griff nach dem Koffer. „Aber hier hängen ja noch Sachen raus."

„Nimmst du deine Finger da weg", rief die Schwägerin aufgebracht und schlug ihm gleich auf beide Hände.

„Aber ich wollte dir doch nur helfen, Victoria", schmollte Buck. Er zog seinen Hut, damit sie ihm nicht noch einmal auf die Finger schlagen konnte. Plötzlich hörte er Hufschlag. Er grinste erleichtert und zeigte zum Hoftor. „Na, was habe ich gesagt? Da ist John. Der wird gleich für Ordnung sorgen."

„Für Ordnung?" fragte Victoria empört.

„Ja", nickte Buck.

Seine Schwägerin holte Luft. „Buck, …"

Buck zog es allerdings vor, wegzuhören. „Ja, stimmt genau. Du hast mir die Worte aus dem Mund genommen", grinste er, als Victoria den Mund endlich wieder zuklappte.

Die Schwägerin stapfte wütend zum Hoftor.

„Victoria, sag nichts, was du hinterher bereust. Victoria, sag lieber nichts", rief ihr Buck mahnend hinterher. Er stopfte seufzend die Kleider in den Koffer. „Und mir soll nochmal einer erzählen, daß man aus Frauen schlau werden kann", meinte er mißmutig und sah sich nach seinem Schwager um. „Mano."

Manolito kam zu ihm. „Was gibt's denn?"

„Los, komm. Wir machen uns aus dem Staub." Buck wollte aufsteigen.

Mano hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Jetzt auf der Stelle? Ohne Sachen? Ohne Geld?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Vergiß die Sachen", entgegnete Buck. Er deutete mit dem Daumen zum Tor und verzog das Gesicht. Victorias Stimme überschlug sich fast, als sie Big John die Leviten las.

Mano nickte. „Das ist ein Argument."

„Und ein paar Dollar hast du doch immer einstecken, nicht wahr?" fragte Buck. „Den Rest lassen wir anschreiben." Er grinste plötzlich. „Dann haben wir einen Grund, uns recht bald wieder in der Stadt sehen zu lassen."

„He, das gefällt mir." Manolito lachte auf und sprang auf sein Pferd. Gemeinsam mit seinem Schwager ritt er zum Tor hinaus.

Buck hob grüßend die Hand, als er an Big John vorbeiritt. John sah ihm einen Augenblick verwirrt nach, dann begann er zu lächeln. Er drehte sich zu seinen Männern um. „Los Leute," rief er. „Seht zu, daß ihr in eure Sättel kommt. Es geht los. Pedro, du fährst den Wagen."

Victoria verschlug es die Sprache. Das war ja ein ganz gerissener Schachzug.

Buck atmete auf. Endlich waren sie unterwegs. Er ritt mit Mano ein Stück voraus. Sie hatten zwar jetzt Frieden, und deshalb waren Kundschafter rein theoretisch eigentlich nicht mehr nötig, aber Buck fand es besser, seiner Schwägerin bis Tucson aus dem Weg zu gehen. Falls sie wieder anfing zu keifen, würde sie ihm sonst nur die Laune verderben.

xxx

Die Cowboys jubelten, als sie sich der Stadt näherten. Alles in Tucson war festlich geschmückt: die Häuser, die Straßen, die Menschen. Über der Hauptstraße hing ein Plakat, das allen den Grund der Feier bekannt gab. "Peace in the Territory" stand in leuchtend roten Buchstaben darauf. Eine Mariachi-Band spielte mexikanische Musik; ein paar Leute drehten sich im Reigen dazu.

„So, da sind wir." Big John hielt mit der Crew vor dem Hotel an. Er half Victoria vom Wagen und ging zur Rezeption. Dort fragte er nach den bestellten Zimmern, ließ sich die Schlüssel aushändigen und reichte sie an die Cowboys weiter. Dann bot er seiner Frau den Arm, um sie aufs Zimmer zu führen.

Die Cowboys legten lediglich ihre Sachen ab. Im Nu waren sie wieder zur Tür hinaus. Sie wollten keine Sekunde von der Fiesta verpassen. Buck und Mano folgten etwas langsamer. Sie sahen zu, wie die Männer halb tanzend die Treppe hinunter gingen und zur Cantina eilten. Reno klimperte schon auf seiner Gitarre. Mano dachte einen Moment daran, wie elegant er in seinem weißen Hemd aussehen würde, hätte er es denn mitgenommen. Dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Es war nie geraten, seiner Schwester über den weg zu laufen, wenn sie auf dem Kriegspfad war. Buck hatte recht. Er konnte sich jederzeit ein neues Hemd kaufen.

Blue hopste noch vor der Treppe herum, als Buck und Mano auf ihn zutraten. „Endlich haben die Apachen Frieden geschlossen mit High Chaparral", hörte er Manolito erleichtert sagen.

Buck grinste. „Ich brauche eine ganze Badewanne voller Whisky, weil ich das wie der Teufel feiern werde."

Blue lachte auf. Buck setzte zu einem weiteren Kommentar an, als Mano den Zeigefinger an den Mund legte und ihnen bedeutete, still zu sein. Er zeigte zu der Lady, die gerade herankam. Blue riß die Augen auf. Er hatte noch nie eine Mexikanerin im Damensattel reiten sehen. Ihr Maultier wurde sogar von einem Diener geführt. Sie mußte also recht bedeutend sein. Im nächsten Moment verbiß er sich das Lachen. Hinter dem Muli war ein kleiner Esel angebunden, der mehr oder weniger freiwillig hinterhertrottete.

Manolito verbeugte sich. „Buenos días, señorita."

Buck tippte sich an Hut. „Buenos días", grüßte auch er.

"Buenos dias, señor", erwiderte die Lady und wedelte mit ihrem Fächer. „Bonito día para la fiesta."

Blue zupfte Manolito aufgeregt am Ärmel. „He, Mano. Mano, was hat sie gesagt?" wollte er wissen.

„Oh, nichts weiter", winkte Manolito ab.

„Na los, sag schon", drängte Blue.

„Sie sagte, du bist der bestaussehende blauäugige Mann, den sie je getroffen hat", übersetzte ihm Mano ohne zu zögern.

Buck grinste belustigt und drehte sich zu seinen beiden Begleitern um.

„Wirklich?" strahlte Blue.

„Das hat sie gesagt", nickte Manolito.

„Mano, hör mal. Was heißt ‚Sie sind die schönste Frau, die ich kenne'?" wollte Blue eifrig wissen.

Manolito machte ein ernstes Gesicht ernst und sprach die Worte langsam vor. „Señorita- tiene usted-"

Blue setzte seinen Hut auf und wiederholte das Gesagte. Buck sah grinsend zu der Lady.

„- la nariz-"

„Wie war das?" fragte Blue.

„La nariz", sagte Mano geduldig.

„Oh. La nariz", nickte Blue.

„-de un puerco", beendete Mano den Satz.

„-de un puerto. Puerto", wiederholte Blue ein wenig verblüfft.

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. „Puerco", sagte er und betonte die letzte Silbe, damit Blue den Unterschied hörte.

„Puerco. Ist doch ganz einfach", grinste Blue ihn an.

„Ja", nickte Manolito.

„Ich habe dir zu danken." Blue schlug ihm auf die Schulter und lief zu der Lady.

„Für einen Freund tut man alles", rief Mano ihm nach.

Buck sah seinem Neffen ebenfalls einen Moment hinterher, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Schwager um. „Mano, ich habe so das Gefühl, daß es nicht das bedeutet, was er annimmt", grinste er. Er hatte zwar nicht alles verstanden, aber puerco hieß Schwein. Beim Essen kannte er sich aus.

Mano nickte. „Naja, jedenfalls nicht wörtlich, Buck", gab er zu.

„Na, und was bedeutet es dann?" drängte der Schwager und rieb sich lächelnd das Kinn.

„Er wird ihr sehr freundlich sagen ‚Mein Fräulein, Sie haben die Nase eines Schweinchens'", meinte Manolito gelassen.

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, Mano." Er stubste seinen Schwager an der Schulter. Buck versuchte, verärgert auszusehen, aber er konnte seinem besten Freund diesen kleinen Scherz einfach nicht übelnehmen.

„Oh Buck", gab Manolito im selben Tonfall zurück, dann ging der Radau auch schon los.

Buck drehte sich um und mußte unwillkürlich lachen. „Blue." Er zeigte auf den am Boden Liegenden.

Mano lachte ebenfalls auf. Die Lady schimpfte ganz gewaltig von ihrem Reittier herunter, bevor sie ihrem Diener einen Wink gab, daß er weitergehen sollte.

Die beiden Schwager liefen zu ihrem Neffen.

„Blue, mein Junge, was ist denn mit dir? Komm, steh auf", sagte Buck voller Mitleid. Er half dem Jungen auf die Füße und putzte ihm den Sand von den Kleidern. „Die hat dir einen ordentlichen Schlag verpaßt, hm?"

Blue nickte und hielt sich die Wange.

Mano reichte Blue den Hut. „Das verstehe ich auch nicht. Das war ein perfektes Kompliment", beteuerte er mit Unschuldsmiene. Er hörte, wie ein paar Frauen im Hintergrund lachten.

„He-" Blue sah Manolito aufgebracht an.

„Manche Frauen kann man einfach nicht zufriedenstellen, Blue", erklärte Buck im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Sein Neffe hielt sich wieder die Wange. Er sah der Lady böse nach.

„So, und jetzt vergiß das. Wir sind hier, um zu feiern", meinte Buck entschieden und zog Blue zum Bierstand.

Manolito entdeckte einen Bekannten und tauschte Neuigkeiten mit ihm aus. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er, wie Blue etwas von Mädchen sagte, die er nicht kriegen konnte. Mano grinste. „Blue, compadre, ich kenne einen Ort, an dem sehr viele Mädchen vorbeikommen."

„Und der wäre?" fragte Blue neugierig.

„Das Hotel", entgegnete Manolito. „Sprich einfach eine an, die dir gefällt."

Blue machte ein ratloses Gesicht. „Und was sage ich auf spanisch zu ihr?" wollte er wissen.

Buck trank sein Bier. Er sah amüsiert zu, wie Mano Blue etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Blue lächelte. Das war ein wunderbarer Satz. Mano zwinkerte Buck hinter Blues Rücken zu, als sie in Richtung Hotel schlenderten. Sein Grinsen wurde mit jeder Sekunde breiter. Buck warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. Wenn er sich nicht zusammenriß, verdarb er sich den Spaß selber. Sie lümmelten sich auf das Geländer des Balkons und sahen dem Treiben zu.

Mano stieß Blue an. „Siehst du das Mädchen in dem roten Kleid?" fragte er.

„Die sieht umwerfend aus", hauchte Blue. Dann faßte er Manolito aufgeregt am Ärmel. „He, sie kommt auf uns zu."

„Hola, Marie", grüßte Mano das Mädchen, als es mit ein paar Freunden vorbeiging, und lachte voller Vorfreude auf. Marie und ihre Begleiter blieben hinter ihnen auf dem Balkon stehen und begannen, sich zu unterhalten. Einige tanzten auch.

„Okay, sag's mir nochmal, aber langsam", bat Blue.

Manolito legte seinen ganzen Charme in den Satz, als er Blue die Worte vorsprach. „Señorita", begann er mit geschwellter Brust und ließ die nächsten Worte auf der Zunge zergehen, "usted es divina. Podría visitarla esta noche?"

Blue wiederholte es mit leuchtenden Augen. „Heißt das wirklich ‚Sie sind reizend und wollen wir uns heute abend treffen'?"

Manolito legte eine Hand auf sein Herz und machte eine leichte Verbeugung. „Feierliches Ehrenwort", schwor er.

„Also ich habe den Wort", hakte Blue nach.

„Aber ja", beruhigte ihn Mano.

„Na gut", gab sich Blue zufrieden. Er setzte seinen Hut auf. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Richtig männlich, Blue Boy", grinste Buck und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Hol sie dir." Er sah seinem Neffen kurz nach, dann wandte er sich zu seinem Schwager um. „Also sag schon, Mano, was bedeutet das wirklich? Sie haben das Gesicht eines Bullen?" fragte er leise und hängte sich an Manos Arm.

„Nein, Buck", antwortete Manolito ernst. „Diesmal habe ich die Wahrheit gesagt, hombre."

Buck machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Es macht mir mehr Spaß, wenn du lügst."

Mano tippte dem Schwager an die Schulter und zeigte zu Marie. „Wart's ab."

Blue hatte seinen Hut abgenommen. „Señorita", begann er und beobachtete sicherheitshalber Maries Reaktion. Das Mädchen sah ihn freundlich an. Sie nickte ihm zu, weiterzusprechen. „Usted es divina", schob Blue hinterher. Marie lächelte. Das schien ihr also zu gefallen. „Puedo visitarla esta noche?" beendete er seinen Satz und blickte erwartungsvoll drein.

Marie zupfte den Mann neben ihr, der sich mit einigen Freunden unterhielt und ihr den Rücken zukehrte, am Ärmel. „Querido, puedo le presenta mi esposo?" meinte sie lächelnd zu Blue.

„Hä?" Blue sah sie verständnislos an.

„Mi esposo", wiederholte Marie freundlich.

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihnen um. Blue hielt ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seine Hand hin. „Mucho gusto, señor."

Der Mann holte aus. Er verpaßte Blue eine Ohrfeige, die den Jungen zurückstolpern ließ.

Buck fing seinen Neffen auf, und Manolito griff schnell nach Bucks Bierglas.

„Mano, was hat er jetzt falsch gemacht?" fragte Buck und klang nun doch ein wenig besorgt.

„Ich habe vergessen, ihm zu sagen, daß das Mädchen gerade erst geheiratet hat", lachte Manolito los.

Buck sah seinen Schwager entgeistert an.

„Was?" nuschelte Blue, als er so halbwegs wieder bei Sinnen war.

Buck lachte auf. Mano toastete den beiden Cannons zu. Auf einen gelungenen Streich, dachte er.

„He", rief Buck. „Das war meins."

„Das Glas kannst du wiederhaben", grinste Mano ihn an, wischte sich den Schaum von den Lippen und drückte seinem Freund das leere Gefäß in die Hand.

„Ich brauche Nachschub", erklärte Buck entschieden. Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Los, komm, Blue", rief er. „Da, wo es Bier gibt, gibt es auch Mädchen. Ich sage dir, die macht dir keiner streitig." Er zog den Neffen, der noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen war, mit sich zur Cantina und winkte Mano, ihnen zu folgen.

xxx

Victoria hatte sich umgezogen. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und versuchte erfolglos, den Knopf an ihrem Rock zu schließen. „John?" rief sie. „John, würdest du mir bitte mal helfen?"

Der Rancher tat ihr den Gefallen.

„Gracias." Victoria legte ihr Schleiertuch um, betrachtete sich noch einmal kritisch im Spiegel, dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann um. „Gefällt dir das?"

John nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das gefällt mir. Sehr sogar." Er nahm Victorias Hände. Die weiße Spitzenbluse und den dunklen Rock, den sie trug, hatte er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt.

Victoria strahlte ihn an. „Oh John, ich habe richtig Angst. Niemand hat das Recht, sich so glücklich zu fühlen wie ich."

„Niemand hat auch das Recht, so hübsch zu sein", gab Big John ernst zurück.

Victoria sah ihn fragend an.

„Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, was dieses Leben für dich bedeutet?" meinte der Rancher leise. „Dauernd Gefahr, die Abgeschiedenheit. Jetzt, wo wir endlich Frieden haben, wirst du so leben, wie ich es mir immer für dich gewünscht habe."

„Mit dir zusammen lebe ich so, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe", gab Victoria sanft zurück. Sie umarmte ihren Mann, und John küßte sie. Von draußen klang Musik herein. Eine Mariachi-Band spielte Musik, die so beschwingt klang, wie Victoria sich fühlte. „Oh John, das ist wunderbar. Diese fröhliche Musik, die fröhlichen Stimmen, die fröhlichen Herzen", seufzte sie auf.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen", sagte John zwischen den Küssen. „Geh schon mal raus auf den Balkon. Ich werde mich so herrichten, daß du mich vorzeigen kannst."

„Einverstanden", nickte seine Frau und machte erneut einen Kußmund.

John gab ihr einen letzten Kuß. „Geh schon", meinte er und sah sie gespielt streng an. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht sofort damit aufhörte, würde er auch noch seine Unterhose wechseln müssen.

Victoria trat auf den Balkon und ließ ihren Blick über die Stadt schweifen.

xxx

Sechs Männer ritten die Seitenstraße zum Markt hinauf. Sie hielten unter einem Plakat, das über die Straße gespannt war und jeden mit „Welcome to a lasting peace" begüßte, der von dieser Seite in Tucson einritt.

„Nichts gefällt mir besser als eine Fiesta", grinste der Anführer und lüftete vor zwei Apachen, die den Markt besuchten, seinen Hut. Die beiden sahen furchtsam zu den Reitern hoch und gingen etwas schneller.

„Holen wir sie uns, Nick", drängte einer der Männer.

„Mir gefällt am besten eine Handvoll Dollar", meinte ein anderer lakonisch. Er war schlank, sehnig, und trug eine dunkelgrüne Weste über einem rostbraunen Hemd. Mit seinem Dreitagebart sah er aus wie ein Galgenvogel. Er blickte den Apachen mit einem wölfischen Grinsen nach.

Der Anführer, Nick, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Drei Tage lang, drei herrliche Tage lang feiern wir dieses Fest." Er nickte dem Mann in der grünen Weste grinsend zu. „Und dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit." Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und ritt gemächlich in Tucson ein.

Vor der Cantina stiegen sie ab. „Hör mal", meinte Nickanora zu einem Stallburschen. „Wenn du die Pferde gut behandelst, lade ich dich auf ein Bier ein."

Der Bursche nickte enthusiastisch, und Nick begann, die Marktstände zu inspizieren.

xxx

Victoria beobachtete, wie die Leute in die Cantina strömten. Wahrscheinlich gab es Freibier, dachte sie. Ihre Augen blieben auf einem mittelgroßen Mexikaner haften. Der Mann drehte sich um, und sie konnte sein Gesicht erkennen. „Nick", rief sie ausgelassen über den Platz.

Der Anführer sah sich um. Die Stimme kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht recht zuordnen. „Nickanora", rief die Frauenstimme noch einmal. „Ich bin es, Victoria."

Nick hob den Kopf, sah zum Balkon und breitete die Arme aus. „Victoria", lachte er die Frau an, und sie lief eilig die Treppe hinunter. Nick kam ihr entgegen. Er umarmte sie überschwenglich.

Big John stand vor dem Spiegel, als er die Stimmen hörte. Er zog eilig seine Krawatte zurecht. Dann trat er auf den Balkon, um zu sehen, was es gab. Seine Frau war verschwunden. Nach einem Augenblick hörte er ihre Stimme von unten heraufklingen. Er ging die Treppe hinunter. Er konnte nicht genau verstehen, was die beiden auf spanisch sagten, aber dann wechselten sie ins englische.

„Ich erinnere mich kaum. Es ist ja ewig her", hörte er diesen Nickanora sagen.

John blieb auf dem Absatz stehen und beobachtete mißmutig das Wiedersehen.

„Du bist ja ein Charmeur", lachte Victoria den Mexikaner an.

Nick küßte Victorias Hände. „Die Jahre waren gut zu dir, Victoria, das muß ich schon sagen. Du bist noch hübscher geworden."

Victoria drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um. „John, ich möchte dir einen alten, sehr lieben Freund von mir vorstellen." Sie sah zu, wie Big John mit steinerner Miene zu ihr kam und sich neben sie stellte. „Señor Nickanora. Nick, das ist mein Mann, John Cannon", stellte sie die beiden einander vor.

Nick betrachtete sich den Rancher kurz von oben bis unten und reichte ihm dann die Hand. „Señor, Sie sind ein echter Glückspilz. Ich habe nie einen Mann getroffen, bei dem Glückwünsche besser angebracht waren."

„Sie sind sehr freundlich, Señor", nickte John steif. Er schüttelte dem anderen so kurz die Hand, wie es der Anstand erlaubte.

„Willst du hierbleiben, solange die Fiesta dauert?" wandte sich Victoria wieder an ihren Jugendfreund.

Der Anführer nickte. „Jetzt, wo ich dich getroffen habe, könnten mich nicht mal zwanzig Pferde von hier wegziehen", lachte er. Victoria fiel in sein Lachen ein.

„Wie schön", bemerkte der Rancher noch eine Idee steifer. „Dann werden wir ja Gelegenheit haben, uns näher kennenzulernen." Er nahm seine Frau beim Arm. „Hat mich gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Señor."

Nick hob eine Hand, als die beiden Anstalten machten, wieder auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. „Victoria, me gustaría muchissimo verte durante la fiesta", bat er. Victoria lächelte ihn an. „Adios", lächelte da auch Nick und ging.

„Hasta luego, Nick", antwortete ihm Victoria. Sie wollte weiter die Treppe hochgehen, doch John hielt sie zurück.

„Victoria?" fragte er.

Seine Frau blieb stehen. „Ja?"

„Was hat er gerade zu dir gesagt?"

Victoria sah ihrem Mann gerade in die Augen. „Er sagte, erst durch mich wird diese Fiesta zu einem richtigen Fest für ihn. War das nicht sehr nett?" Sie wandte sich um und ging zu ihrem Zimmer.

Der Rancher sah diesem Nickanora noch einen Augenblick eifersüchtig nach, bevor er seiner Frau folgte. Auf dem Balkon blieb er noch einmal stehen. Er hatte Pedros Stimme erkannt. Big John grinste, seine Laune hob sich. Er hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß Pedro so schlecht singen konnte. Der Cowboy hatte mit der Mariachi-Band einen wahren Katzenjammer angestimmt. John war anscheinend nicht der einzige, dem das Geleier nicht behagte. Er sah, wie ein Junge auf dem Brunnen einen Knaller zündete und wegrannte. Pedro verstummte, als der Knaller losging. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und ging stattdessen in die Cantina. Die Band ging weiter. Sie spielte nun etwas fröhlicheres.

xxx

Pedro setzte sich zu Sam, Reno und Joe an den Tisch. Er sah Buck mit Mano und Blue am Nebentisch sitzen. Buck hatte ein Mädchen auf dem Schoß und küßte es mit Hingabe. Vor ihm stand eine halb leere Flasche Whisky.

„Bist du süß", himmelte Buck sein Mädchen an. Blue hatte auch ein Mädchen auf dem Schoß, aber er sah es nur an. Mano saß Buck und Blue gegenüber. Er trank Tequila und küßte sein Mädchen nach jedem Schluck. Wenn er so weitermachte, mußte er in spätestens einer halben Stunde sturzbetrunken sein, schätzte Pedro.

Buck schlug seinem Neffen auf den Arm. „Blue Boy, macht das nicht mehr Spaß, als Vieh zu hüten?" fragte er grinsend und küßte sein Mädchen noch einmal.

Blue nickte. „Señorita, tiene usted-", begann er und sah Mano unsicher an.

Manolito setzte schnell sein Glas ab und nickte dem Jungen ermutigend zu.

„-la nariz de un puerco", fuhr Blue fort und küßte seinem Mädchen die Hand. Sie sprang plötzlich auf, schubste ihn vom Stuhl und begann empört, auf spanisch draufloszuschimpfen. Blue sah sie verständnislos an. Mano zwinkerte seinem Mädchen zu und bemühte sich krampfhaft, halbwegs ernst zu bleiben.

„Was hat die denn?" fragte Blue verständnislos, als sein Mädchen beleidigt davonrauschte.

Mano verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tequila und winkte ab.

„Was mache ich denn falsch?" jammerte Blue. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, und starrte betrübt in sein Bier.

Nicks Männer kamen herein. Sie gingen schnurstracks zur Bar.

„Mano", sagte Buck knapp, als er die fünf finsteren Gestalten bemerkte, und tippte seinen Schwager an.

„Hm?" Manolito sah fragend auf.

Buck nickte zum Tresen. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick zu den Cowboys am Nachbartisch. Er hob sein Mädchen vom Schoß. „Entschuldige mich, Schätzchen."

Mano drehte sich zur Bar um. Wenn Buck so drastisch reagierte, rechnete er wohl mit Ärger. „Madre de dios", murmelte er, als er die Männer sah. „Chiquita, wir sehen uns später", wandte er sich an sein Mädchen, nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zum Ausgang. Dann stellte er sich neben Buck, der am Tisch sitzen geblieben war und jetzt in aller Seelenruhe seinen Revolver putzte.

Sam kam zu ihm. „He, Buck, ist das nicht der-"

„Der Bulle von Tombstone", nickte Buck. „Ich habe noch nie eine so erlesene Sammlung von berüchtigten Persönlichkeiten unter einem Dach erlebt." Er stand auf, seinen Revolver in der Hand. „Blue, mein Junge."

Blue sah fragend zu seinem Onkel.

„Der finstere Vogel da am Ende der Bar, das ist Burt Alvord, der mit Vorliebe die Leute von hinten abknallt", erklärte ihm Buck.

Alvord drehte sich um. Er war wirklich so massig wie ein Bulle. Er hatte ein kantiges Gesicht und stechende Augen, die Blue starr fixierten. Blue schluckte nervös.

Sam nahm Bucks Hut vom Haken neben der Tür. „Wir sehen uns auf der Fiesta, Buck", meinte er, setzte Buck den Hut auf und zog die Hutschnur straff.

„Das ist sehr nett von dir, Sam", bedankte sich Buck, und der Vorarbeiter wußte nicht so recht, wie es gemeint war. „Ach so, ja, und der Bursche da neben ihm, den kennst du doch auch", meinte Buck zu seinem Neffen.

„Ich?" fragte Blue kleinlaut.

Buck nickte. „Ja."

„Onkel Buck-" begann Blue, aber sein Onkel redete schon weiter.

„Also, der Bursche neben ihm ist der alte Draufgänger Frank Leslie persönlich."

Buckskin Frank drehte sich um. Er war schon etwas älter. Sein Schnurrbart und seine Haare waren weiß. Er trug ein Cordhemd, darüber eine rostbraune Weste. Er schmunzelte ein wenig.

„Vor dem mußt du dich in Acht nehmen." Buck grinste ebenfalls leicht. „Das ist ein ganz übler Bursche."

Manolito beobachtete seinen Schwager. Er hatte diese finsteren Gestalten bestenfalls auf Steckbriefen gesehen, aber Buck schien die alle persönlich zu kennen.

„Und die freundlichen Herren da neben ihm tun so harmlos wie ein neugeborenes Baby", fuhr Buck mit seiner Vorstellung fort. „Der neben Buckskin, das ist Ike Simes."

Ike drehte sich um. Er war der sehnige in der grünen Weste, der die Apachen so wölfisch angegrinst hatte, als er mit den anderen in die Stadt eingeritten war. Buck preßte kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Je weniger man über ihn sagt, desto besser."

Ike starrte böse in die Runde. Er merkte, daß er nicht willkommen war. Bucks Meinung galt hier anscheinend recht viel.

Reno stieß Pedro an. „Sollen wir uns nicht lieber verziehen?" fragte er leise.

„Tja", nickt Pedro. Es gab da nur ein Problem. Wie würde das für Buck aussehen?

„Aber den häßlichen Kerl neben ihm kann ich einfach nicht einordnen, Mano", ließ sich Buck erneut vernehmen.

„Nein." Manolito schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Er sah sich den breiten Rücken und die zerschlissene Cordjacke genauer an und hob eine Hand. „Un momento, das ist offensichtlich- Mir fällt's gleich ein."

Buck schloß die Augen. „Augenblick mal. Sag's mir nicht, Mano."

Manolito begann zu grinsen. „Ich weiß es", meinte er aufgeregt.

„Hörst du? Sag's mir nicht", wiederholte sein Schwager. Der Mann richtete sich auf. Buck sog die Luft ein und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen. „Ach du Schande. Curly Bill Brocias", gab er bekannt. „Gesichter kann ich mir nie so gut merken, aber wie einer stinkt, das vergesse ich nicht."

Der Bandit drehte sich um, das Gesicht zur Faust geballt. Buck sah ihn genauso unfreundlich an. „Curly Bill, hm? Arbeitet auf beiden Seiten des Gesetzes."

Blue sah fragend auf.

„Je nachdem, welche Seite ihn besser bezahlt", erklärte ihm sein Onkel und machte ein verächtliches Gesicht. „He, Curly Bill, auf welcher Seite stehst du gerade?" rief er zur Bar hinüber.

Curly legte eine Hand an seinen Revolver.

„Kannst du denn keinen Scherz vertragen, Curly?" fragte der Mann neben ihm gepreßt. Er war schlank, fast schon mager. Er trug schwarze Hosen, ein purpurnes Hemd und Ärmelhalter, damit ihn die Ärmel nicht behinderten, wenn er seine Waffe zog.

„Dem puste ich die Rübe runter", fauchte Curly.

„Der spielt nicht mit Waffen", gab sein Compagnon zurück. Buck hatte sie mit dieser kleinen Vorstellungsrunde wissen lassen, wer zu ihm gehörte. Das waren in der Cantina sechs Männer. Mit Buck also sieben. Und alle hatten schon ihre Hand an der Waffe. Curly würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal andeutungsweise in die Nähe seines Revolvers kommen, bevor die Kugeln ihn durchsiebten.

„Ach, halt doch die Luft an, Johnny", meinte Curly mißmutig.

Johnny hob eine Hand. Die ersten drei Finger zeigten nach oben, kleiner und Ringfinger nach unten. Er sah Curly scharf an. Das war offensichtlich ein Signal, überlegte Manolito, denn Curly Bill drehte sich wieder zum Tresen um.

Buck steckte seinen Revolver weg. „Na, jetzt hast du alle gesehen", meinte er zu seinem Neffen. „Die übelsten Burschen, die es gibt. Was davon abhängt, auf welcher Seite man steht." Mano fragte sich, warum Buck diese Einschränkung machte. Hatte er schon einmal auf der anderen Seite gestanden?

„Aber gleich neben dem Halbblut steht der härteste Kämpfer des Landes", fuhr Buck fort, und in seiner Stimme klang plötzlich Bewunderung. „Blue Boy, mein Junge, darf ich dir vorstellen? - den einzigartigen Johnny Ringo."

Blue sträubten sich die Haare. Sein Onkel war mit dem schnellsten Revolverhelden aller Zeiten nicht nur bekannt, sondern sogar befreundet? Er stand auf und sah die fünf Männer an, als hätten sie ihn gerade zum Duell gefordert.

„Hallo, Johnny." Buck grinst gelassen und tippte sich an den Hut.

„Buck", nickte Ringo ihm knapp zu.

Sie waren also immer noch Freunde, stellte Ringo erstaunt fest. Obwohl Buck jetzt ein angesehener Mann war, oder zumindest ehrliche Arbeit gefunden hatte. Alle anderen Bekannten, die solche eine Wandlung durchgemacht hatten, waren ihm stets in einem riesigen Bogen aus dem Weg gegangen.

Buck ging ein paar Schritte auf die Bar zu und stellte sich genau hinter Curly Bill. Blue bleib vor Schreck das Herz stehen.

„Curly, du bist mir noch eine Antwort schuldig", sagte Buck fest.

Curly Bills Rückenmuskeln spannten sich. Seine Augen schossen Blitze. Ringo sah ihm an, daß er krampfhaft nach einer angemessenen Beleidigung suchte.

„Er steht auf der Seite des Gesetzes, Buck. Wir alle stehen auf der Seite des Gesetzes", antwortete Ringo ruhig und blickte starr über den Tresen.

Mano lachte auf, tat ein paar Schritte und stellte sich neben seinen Schwager. „Das ist das komischste, was ich je gehört habe."

Buck konnte es nicht lassen, Curly zu provozieren. Er grinste Mano an. „Ja, das ist wirklich zum Lachen."

Er hatte richtig getippt. Curly drehte sich um, verpaßte ihm einen Kinnhaken, und Buck ging zu Boden. Curly Bill holte erneut aus, um sich Manolito vorzuknöpfen, aber Mano duckte sich weg. Der Schlag ging ins Leere. Als der Bandit sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, war Buck schon wieder auf den Beinen und verpaßte Curly seinerseits einen Kinnhaken. Die restlichen Gäste sprangen plötzlich auf und mischten jubelnd mit. Die Mädchen dagegen rannten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner aus der Cantina.

Joe packte einen Mann von hinten, der drauf und dran war, Reno zu vermöbeln. „Laß meinen Freund los", zischte Joe grimmig und knöpfte sich den Mann selber vor.

„Danke, Joe", meinte Reno. Dann hatte er schon den nächsten Raufbold am Hals.

„Aber bitte, bitte, Señores, aufhören. Das hier ist eine große Fiesta", rief der Wirt händeringend durch die Cantina. Niemand hörte auf ihn.

Ringo stellte sich in eine Nische neben der Bar und sah gelassen zu. Buck schlug sich mit Curly Bill, Sam mit Burt Alvord, Blue mit Ike Simes, und Manolito mit Buckskin.

Blue griff sich einen Stuhl, schwang ihn über seinen Kopf – und schlug ihn einem Betrunkenen, der hinter ihm stand, auf den Schädel. Der Mann – er war so groß und kräftig wie Alvord, aber nicht halb so kriegerisch – rückte seinen Hut zurecht. Er sah Blue aus großen Augen an und schwankte wie ein Blatt im Wind.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Blue. Diese Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit trug ihm einen weiteren Kinnhaken von Ike ein.

Der Betrunkene torkelte zur Tür.

„He, da versucht einer abzuhauen", rief jemand aus dem hinteren Teil der Cantina.

Blue schaffte ungewollt Abhilfe. Er verpaßte Ike einen Schlag, daß dieser durch die Tür brach und gegen den Betrunkenen fiel. Der Mann ruderte mit seinem Armen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, dann fiel doch noch zu Boden. Blue lief um ihn herum. Er folgte Ike mit fliegenden Fäusten, und sie krachten mit dem Obststand vor der Cantina zusammen. Die gesamte Schlägerei verlagerte sich nun nach draußen.

„Arriba!" rief Manolito fröhlich. Er hatte Buckskin gerade über die Haltestange fallen lassen.

„Oh, sei friedlich Mano, tu ihm nicht weh", bat Buck, der sich noch immer mit Curly Bill schlug.

„Wie kannst du das annehmen, Buck? Das tu ich doch nie", erwiderte der Schwager. Buck sah zu, wie Manolito Buckskin auf die Füße half und ihn vor sich aufstellte. „So, schön stehenbleiben", mahnte er und verpaßte Frank einen weiteren Schlag.

Buck lachte auf. Curly nutzte seine Chance und brachte einen Schlag an, der Buck gegen die Wand warf. Curly zog ihn am Jackenaufschlag auf die Füße.

„Na, macht das Spaß?" grinste Buck den Bandit an und schlug erneut zu.

Mano hatte nicht ganz soviel Glück. Er hatte einen Schlag einstecken müssen und fiel rückwärts gegen die Haltestange. Erschöpft hielt er sich daran fest.

„So, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe", meinte Buckskin und rieb sich die Hände. Er holte aus.

„Nein nein, aber nicht doch, Buckskin", protestierte Manolito. Er hatte sich gerade genug erholt, daß er zur Seite rutschen konnte, als Buckskin auf ihn zukam, und Frank fiel zum zweiten Mal über die Stange.

„Arriba!" jubelte Mano erneut. Die Welt hatte aufgehört, sich um ihn zu drehen, und er kam wieder auf die Beine. Er sah, wie der Betrunkene auch wieder aufstand. Dann fiel Sam gegen den Stockbesoffenen und hielt sich an ihm fest. Sam hielt den Atem an. Der Geruch allein konnte einen Mann zu Boden gehen lassen. Er war geradezu dankbar, daß Alvord ihn von dem Betrunkenen fortzog. Sam blockte den Schlag, den Alvord ihm zugedacht hatte, und schlug seinerseits zu.

xxx

Nick hatte ganz versunken auf der Treppe des Hotels gestanden und an Victoria gedacht. Als er den Lärm hörte, sah er auf. Eine Schlägerei war in vollem Gange und hatte eine beachtliche Anzahl an Zuschauern angezogen. Nick lachte auf. Der Mann ganz in schwarz mußte Buck Cannon sein. Er hatte ihn zwar noch nicht persönlich getroffen, aber er hatte schon von ihm gehört. Und auch, daß Mano jetzt auf der Cannon-Ranch lebte. Wie es schien, hatte Manolito einen Freund gefunden, der seine Streiche mitmachte. Oder sie vielleicht sogar noch übertraf.

Nick ging zu den Raufbolden. „He, muchachos, vamos. Vaya", rief er seinen Männern zu. „He, hombre", begrüßte er Buck und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Für Manolito sah es allerdings so aus, als ob Buck angegriffen wurde. Da Buckskin von ihm abgelassen hatte, wandte sich Mano dem Neuankömmling zu und machte sich zum Schlag bereit. Nickanora drehte sich um. Manolito hielt erstaunt inne. „Nick", rief er erfreut.

Nick umarmte ihn lachend. "Manolito."

„Qué alegría." Mano schüttelte seinem alten Kumpel überschwenglich die Hand. Dann sah er zu seinem Schwager, der ihn verständnislos anblickte. „Buck, ich möchte dir einen guten Freund von mir vorstellen, Nickanora", erklärte Mano.

Buck reichte Nick lächelnd die Hand. „Jeder Freund von Mano ist auch mein Freund."

„Meine Freunde habt ihr ja schon kennengelernt." Nick deutete mit der Hand lässig auf die Männer, die hinter Buck standen.

Buck machte schon wieder ein verständnisloses Gesicht. „Ach so?" Er drehte sich kurz zu Ringo um, der von Alvord und Curly Bill flankiert wurde. Curly rieb sich das Genick.

„Meine Freunde", wiederholte Nickanora.

Buck drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Er zeigte überrascht mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf die drei Revolverhelden. „Das sind Ihre Freunde?"

„Naja, sagen wir lieber- Geschäftspartner", berichtigte sich Nick ein wenig kleinlaut, als er Manolitos Blick sah.

„Oh, dann würde ich vorschlagen machen Sie Ihre Geschäfte in einer anderen Stadt, bevor hier jemand ernsthaft verletzt wird", warf Buck ein.

„Wir werden nichts unrechtes tun, Señor", grinste Nickanora und heftete sich einen Blechstern an die Weste. „Denn wir sind das Gesetz."

Buck staunte Bauklötzer. „Was? Wie?" Er drehte sich zu Ringo um, der seine Weste öffnete und Buck den Stern sehen ließ.

„Ich habe sie in die Stadt gebracht, um dafür zu sorgen, daß der Friedensvertrag nicht verletzt wird", erklärte Nickanora.

„Äh- einen Moment mal", unterbrach ihn Buck langsam. „Wer hat denn diesen mörderischen Revolverhelden den Stern angehängt?"

„Das war ich, amigo", erklärte Nickanora mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit. Er grinste und deutete mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust. „Ich war das."

Buck drehte sich wieder Ringo zu, der den Kopf schieflegte und ihn halb spöttisch, halb belustigt ansah.

Buck rieb sich das Kinn. „Ei." Da hatte er sich ja was schönes eingebrockt. Wenn Nickanora wollte, konnte er sie umgehend ins Gefängnis werfen lassen. Dann müßten sie sich die Feier erzählen lassen, statt sie aus erster Hand mitzuerleben. Wahrscheinlich würde er den Bericht aber nicht mehr zu hören bekommen, weil die anderen ihn dafür auf der Stelle dafür lynchen würden. Buck hielt es für besser, den Rückzug anzutreten. Er winkte Mano und den Cowboys, ihm zum Hotel zu folgen.

xxx

Buck richtete es die nächsten zwei Tage so ein, daß sie diesen mörderischen Revolverhelden, wie er sie genannt hatte, beim Feiern nicht noch einmal über den Weg liefen. Ringo wäre er zwar nicht aus dem Weg gegangen, aber Ringo schien ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Am letzten Abend hatte Buck allerdings Pech. Er saß mit Mano, Blue, John und Victoria im Restaurant des Hotels beim Abendessen. Sie waren schon beim Dessert, als er Nickanora und Ringo hereinkommen sah. Buck stieß Mano an. Auch die Cowboys von High Chaparral sahen auf. Sie saßen zwei Tische von Big John entfernt. Sie beobachteten, wie Ringo und Nick ihre Waffen an der Garderobe ablegten, und der Kellner sie an den Nebentisch führte. Die anderen vier Revolverhelden hatten dort schon Platz genommen.

„Buenas noches, señores", grüßte Nickanora die Cannons. Buck hob seine Tasse und trank. Nick nahm das als Einladung und blieb hinter Victorias Stuhl stehen. „Señora."

„Buenas noches, Nick." Victoria hob ebenfalls ihre Tasse.

Nick und Ringo setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, aber Nick drehte sofort seinen Stuhl zu Victoria herum.

„Ich, äh, ich komme einfach nicht darüber hinweg, Victoria, wie du- du siehst hübscher aus als jemals zuvor", begann er, krampfhaft bemüht, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Victoria wedelte verlegen mit ihrem Fächer. „Du warst schon immer sehr galant, Nickanora."

Buck blickte seinen Bruder an, der ein ziemlich mißmutiges Gesicht machte. Buck merkte auf. John mußte Nickanora schon getroffen haben in den drei Tagen. Und nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, war auch er nicht gerade erbaut gewesen von der Begegnung. Nun gut, dann brauchte er nicht mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg zu halten, dachte Buck.

„Weißt du noch, wie ich dir einmal gesagt habe, ich folge dir bis ans Ende der Welt?" hörte er Nickanora zu seiner Schwägerin sagen.

Victoria blickte sprachlos drein, dann sah sie ihren Gemahl entschuldigend an. John guckte noch eine Idee grimmiger in die Welt.

Nick lächelte Victoria an. „Und jetzt finde ich dich hier am Ende der Welt, ohne daß ich groß was dafür getan habe."

Ringo beobachtete das Geschehen ebenfalls. Buck verdrehte genervt die Augen. Auch Manolito schüttelte den Kopf, aber er lächelte ein wenig, zumindest noch.

Nick lachte auf. Er warf Ringo einen unsicheren Blick zu und begann zu schwitzen. „Ja, das Leben ist wirklich seltsam, nicht wahr, Victoria?" meinte er seufzend.

Ringo sah die empörten Gesichter der Cannons. „Und manchmal auch sehr kurz, Nick", mahnte er.

Nickanora schwieg einen Augenblick, dann lachte er erneut auf. „Wenn ich zuviel rede, bitte ich um Vergebung, Victoria. Es ist nur, weil das Wiedersehen mit dir in mir so viele schöne Erinnerungen wieder zum Leben erweckt."

Victoria begann ein wenig zu lächeln. Sie dachte wohl auch an die Erinnerungen. Buck dagegen stemmte genervt seinen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand.

„Wenn wir uns an unsere Kindheit erinnern, fühlen wir uns doch gelegentlich auch wie die Kinder. Dabei sind das oft Bilder, die wir malen, die mit der Wirklichkeit nicht viel zu tun haben", entschuldigte Victoria stockend ihren Jugendfreund. „John, das Essen ist doch ganz ausgezeichnet", meinte sie zu ihrem Mann in einem Versuch, das Gespräch in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

„Ja. Ja, allerdings", gab Big John knapp zurück.

Nick drehte sich daraufhin endlich zu seinem eigenen Tisch um. Victoria sah ihren Bruder erleichtert an und griff nach ihrer Tasse.

Big John beugte sich nun seinerseits zu Nickanoras Tisch hinüber. „Was sind das für Abzeichen, die Sie da tragen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, die schon mal gesehen zu haben." Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Schrift erkennen zu können. „Wer sind die Tombstone Ranger?"

Buck blieb fast der Bissen im Hals stecken. Wollte sein Bruder eine Schlägerei hier im Hotel provozieren?

Nickanora drehte seinen Stuhl augenblicklich wieder herum. Diesmal saß er fast neben Victoria. „Das ist eine Vereinigung, die gegründet wurde, um den Frieden zu wahren und die Menschen dieses Territoriums zu schützen", erklärte er eifrig.

„Zu schützen? Wovor?" fragte Big John argwöhnisch.

„Wir sind Skalpjäger, Mr. Cannon", warf Ringo fest ein.

Im Lokal wurde es schlagartig still. Victoria sah Manolito erschrocken an. Big John machte ein grimmiges Gesicht.

Buck sah recht kleinlaut drein. „Tja", meinte er leise. Sein Bruder sah ihn an, als hätte er am liebsten eine Entschuldigung dafür gefordert, daß Buck solche Leute überhaupt kannte.

„Dann lassen Sie mich jetzt etwas klarstellen, Mister", wandte sich der Rancher mit verhaltenem Zorn an Nickanora. „Wir haben Frieden geschlossen mit den Apachen. Die Kämpfe und das Blutvergießen sind vorbei."

Nick schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Die Kämpfe werden niemals aufhören."

Victoria sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Denen ist nicht zu helfen", meinte Buck gelassen.

Nickanora holte tief Luft. „Señor, ich trage den Namen einer stolzen Familie", erklärt er beleidigt. „Unser Land erstreckte sich früher weiter, als das Auge sehen konnte. Jetzt ist das alles weg. Zerstört. Von den Apachen. Wir haben nichts mehr." Er sah Mano an, als gäbe er ihm die Schuld dafür. Oder als wäre er neidisch, daß die Montoyas ihr Land behalten hatten.

Buck blickte Nickanora unnachgiebig an. „Hier draußen sind eine Menge Leute gestorben. Rote und weiße, und noch etliche Farmen dazwischen. Und Mister, das alles hat uns nie zu Kopfgeldjägern gemacht", erklärte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er begann sich für die Idee einer neuerlichen Schlägerei zu erwärmen. Aber er war sich im klaren, daß das diesen Nickanora auch nicht zur Vernunft bringen würde.

„Außerdem haben wir- Wir haben jetzt Frieden", murmelte Blue, die Augen starr auf seinen Teller gerichtet.

„Mi amigo, er hat recht", stimmte Manolito dem Jungen zu.

Nickanora stand auf. Er schüttelte störrisch den Kopf. „Nein. Es herrscht kein Frieden. Nicht auf meiner Seite der Grenze. Jeder Apachenskalp bringt mir zweihundert Dollar. Das ist meine Entschädigung, Señores. Damit hole ich mir jeden Penny zurück, der mir genommen wurde. Jeden einzelnen Penny", erklärte er verbissen.

Big John erhob sich ebenfalls. „Was Sie auf Ihrer Seite der Grenze machen, haben Sie auch zu verantworten. Aber was Sie hier auf dieser Seite tun, geht uns etwas an. Als wir uns hier niederließen, hatten wir keinen Frieden, aber jetzt haben wir ihn. Und ich tue alles, um diesen Frieden zu erhalten." Er stützte seine Arme auf die Stuhllehne und beugte sich zu Nickanora vor. „Habe ich mich damit klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„John." Victoria faßte ihren Mann am Arm. Sie stand ebenfalls auf.

Der Rancher legte einen Arm um die Taille seiner Frau und führte sie aus dem Restaurant. Der Rest der High Chaparral Mannschaft folgte ihm. Buck drängelte sich an Nickanora vorbei. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Sir." Er spuckte die Anrede regelrecht aus und pfefferte seine Serviette auf den Tisch.

Nick sah den Leuten von High Chaparral einen Moment nach, dann drehte er sich zu seinen Männern um. Er setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Stuhl und blickte Ringo mißmutig an. Der Revolverheld starrte schweigend zurück.

„Du hängst nicht besonders am Leben, nicht wahr, Johnny?" fragte Nickanora drohend.

Ringo erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. „Aus welchem Grund sollte ich das, Nick?"

„Warum hast du denen gesagt, was wir sind?" brauste der Anführer auf.

„Weil ich es schätze, wenn die Dinge offen ausgesprochen werden", gab Ringo fest zurück. Er rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht und betrachtete angelegentlich die Tischplatte. „Wann reiten wir los, Nick?"

„Heute amüsieren wir uns noch, Johnny", gab der Anführer bekannt, und Ringo sah ihn abschätzig an. „Morgen in aller Frühe brechen wir auf."

xxx

Joe blickte mißmutig aus dem Fenster des Hotelzimmers. Es war schon fast hell. Das Plakat „Peace in the territory" fiel auf die Straße und wurde vom Wind durch dem Staub gezogen. Das Plakat wußte offenbar, wieviel es wert war. Keinen Pfifferling, dachte Joe ironisch. Reno hatte ihm gerade die Nachricht gebracht. Nickanoras Männer waren schon unterwegs. Joe seufzte. Er ging ins Nachbarzimmer, um Blue zu wecken. An der Tür blieb er stehen. Er hatte Gemurmel gehört. Hatte Blue sich doch ein Mädchen geangelt? Er ging auf Zehenspitzen ins Zimmer und begann zu grinsen. Blue träumte. Er lächelte im Schlaf und küßte sein Kopfkissen. Joe ging zum Bett. Jetzt verstand er auch, was Blue murmelte.

„Wie weich dein Haar ist und wie es duftet." Blue hielt sich sein Kopfkissen vor die Nase. „Oh, ist das schön, neben dir zu liegen. Ich habe mich noch nie so wohlgefühlt."

Joe sah Blue erstaunt an. Ach du heiliger Strohsack. Hatte der Junge etwa einen von seinen Groschenromanen in die Hände bekommen? Er klopfte an die Tür, um sich bemerkbar zu machen, aber Blue wachte nicht auf. Joe berührte ihn am Arm.

Blue begann, Joes Hand, die im rauhen Arbeitshandschuh steckte, zu streicheln. „Laß mich deine samtenen Hände küssen", murmelte er verzückt. Dann drückte er dem Handschuh einen Kuß auf.

Das ging zu weit. Joe hob die Matratze an, und Blue fiel aus dem Bett. Der Junge war schlagartig wach. „He", protestierte er.

Joe stützte sich grinsend auf die Matratze. „Zieh dir deine Klamotten an, Träumerchen. Wir brechen auf."

„Warum denn?" fragte Blue verständnislos.

Joe sah ihn ernst an. „Nickanora."

„Was ist los mit ihm?" wollte Blue wissen.

„Wir haben gehört, daß er vor zwei Stunden mit seinen Halsabschneiderfreunden aufgebrochen ist." Joe hielt Blue die Hosen hin. „Beeile dich. Sam ist schon bei Big John aufgeschlagen. Wir müssen bloß noch Buck und Mano finden, dann können wir los."

Buck und Manolito lagen im Badehaus nebeneinander jeder in einer Wanne. Buck hatte keine Lust gehabt, sich mit seinem Brummschädel das Schnarchen der Cowboys anzuhören und hatte vorgeschlagen, stattdessen im Badehaus zu übernachten. Dort war es ruhiger, und sie wollten es ja sowieso noch besuchen, bevor sie heimwärts ritten. Und wenn sie sofort dorthin gingen, sparten sie sich das Aufstehen. Buck hängte sich sein Handtuch über den Kopf und schlief fast sofort ein. Dann begann er selber zu schnarchen. Mano hatte sich nicht so vollaufen lassen wie sein Schwager und war schon halbwegs wach. Er sang eine Arie aus der Oper Rigoletto, die er sich kürzlich angehört hatte, als das Wandertheater in Tucson Station gemacht hatte. Mano hatte in den letzten drei Tagen so viele Mädchen geküßt, daß er ganz und gar den Überblick verloren hatte. Aber es hatte mächtig viel Spaß gemacht. Der Herzog in der Oper mußte recht haben, dachte er.

„Questa o quella per me pari sono „Ob diese oder jene, sie alle sind für mich gleich

A quant'altre d'intorno mi vedo; so vielen anderen, die ich um mich sehe.

Del mio core l'impero non cedo Die Herrschaft über mein Herz vergebe ich

Meglio ad una che ad altra beltà. weder an die eine noch an die andere Schönheit."

Mano nahm die Bürste und begann sich den Rücken zu schrubben. Der Bader kam mit einer Kanne und bot ihm heißes Wasser an. Mano schüttelte den Kopf. "No no no", meinte er singend und zeigte auf die Wanne neben ihm. „Mi amigo", erklärte er im besten Bariton.

Der Bader kippte das heiße Wasser in Bucks Wanne. Buck verschluckte sich beim Schnarchen und wachte auf. „Was zum Teufel-" hustete er und fing nochmal an. „Was zum Teufel war denn das gerade?" wollte er verschlafen wissen.

"El baño caliente es muy confortable, señor", erklärte der Bader energisch.

„Oh, sí sí", stimmte Mano ihm eilig zu, und der Mann ging zu seinem kochenden Wasser zurück.

Blue kam anmarschiert. Er hatte die Stimmen von draußen gehört. „Hier seid ihr. Wir suchen euch überall, und ihr nehmt ein Bad."

Mano grinste ihn an.

„Also raus aus dem Wasser", befahl Blue. „Wir brechen auf."

„Was denn?" fragte Buck. „Mitten in der Nacht?"

Blue schob seinen Hut ein wenig zurück. „Ach, mitten in der Nacht, ja? Es ist fast sechs Uhr, also beeilt euch."

Buck sah Mano verschlafen an und rührte sich nicht.

„Ach, was sollen wir denn?" fragte Manolito gelangweilt.

„Hinter Nickanora her", erklärte Blue. „Die Bande hat vor zwei Stunden die Stadt verlassen."

„Aus welchem Grund müssen wir denen denn hinterherreiten, Blue?" wollte Buck wissen.

„Jawohl", stimmte Mano seinem Schwager bei und sah störrisch auf.

„Onkel Buck, sobald die Apachen die erste blaue Uniform sehen, glauben sie, daß wir ihnen den Krieg erklären", sagte Blue ungeduldig. „Mano?"

„Hm?" Mano schrubbte sich verträumt den Rücken.

„Du reitest zur Ranch zurück", gab ihm Blue bekannt.

„Und warum sollte ich?" fragte Mano aufsässig. So einfach würde er sich nicht aus seinem angenehm warmen Bad aufscheuchen lassen.

Blue grinste. „Tja, weißt du, Pedro bringt Victoria zurück." Manolito schnaubte abfällig und tauchte bis zum Kopf ins Wasser. Blue klopfte ihm an den Schädel. „Big John würde es gern sehen, wenn du sie begleitest."

„Ich werde mit deinem Vater reden", versprach ihm Mano. Dann würden sie ja sehen, wer seine Schwester nach Hause brachte.

Blue wandte sich um. „Ja, am besten, du sprichst selbst mit ihm", meinte er erleichtert. Er ging in den Vorraum und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als er innehielt und zum Bader schielte. Er kam zu dem Mann zurück und tippt ihn an. „Amigo, sprichst du spanisch?" fragte er.

Der Bader nickte. „Sí sí, señor."

Blue sah noch einmal kurz zu den Wannen. „Was bedeutet das? ‚Señorita, tiene usted la nariz de un puerco'", fragte er leise.

Der Mann lachte auf. „Señor, das bedeutet ‚Señorita, Sie haben eine Nase wie ein Schweinchen'", erwiderte er und bog sich dann förmlich vor Lachen.

Blue machte ein empörtes Gesicht. Sein Blick fiel auf den Eimer mit dem heißen Wasser. Er legte dem Bader eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Blue griff sich den Eimer. „Nur für einen Moment", meinte er mit blitzenden Augen.

Der Bader sah ihm verständnislos hinterher. „Para qué?" wollte er wissen.

Blue ging zu den Wannen zurück. Mano sang schon wieder. Blue kippte den Eimer über Manos Wanne aus. Manolito schrie auf und wurde in seiner Wanne immer größer. Buck grinste. Jetzt wußte er, was das vorhin gewesen war.

„Eine Nase wie ein Schweinchen, hm?" klang Blues empörte Stimme vom Vorraum, als der Junge das Badehaus verließ.

Buck lachte auf. Manolito mußte auch lachen. Er begann, Wasser zu Buck zu spritzen. Der Schwager revanchierte sich damit, ihn mit Whisky vollzuspritzen. Dann hielt es Manolito aber doch nicht mehr aus in seiner Wanne. „Señor, mein Handtuch bitte", rief er dem Bader zu und stand auf, schon ganz rot im Gesicht.

xxx

Buck stöhnte auf, als sie das Badehaus verließen. Die Morgensonne stach ihm in die Augen; sein Magen machte Anstalten zu rebellieren. Buck biß die Zähne zusammen und rief seinen Bauch zur Ordnung. Sein Magen dachte kurz an Meuterei, ließ sich dann aber doch beruhigen, als Buck auf dem Pferd saß und vorsichtig anritt. Mano ritt besorgt nebenher. So verkatert hatte er seinen besten Freund lange nicht mehr erlebt. Buck hatte zwei Tage lang abstinent gelebt, für seinen Verhältnisse jedenfalls, und Nickanora aus angemessener Entfernung beobachtet. Aber am dritten Tag hatte er alles auf einmal nachgeholt. Am Treffpunkt hielt Buck etwas abseits von den Cowboys an und legte schützend seine Hand über seine Augen. Victoria saß mit Pedro auf dem Kutschbock. Buck hätte sie beneidet, wenn sein Stolz das zugelassen hätte.

„Pedro, du und Manolito sorgt dafür, daß Victoria sicher nach Hause kommt", begann Big John.

"Sí, señor", nickte Pedro.

Manolito, seinen Hut in der Hand, ritt auf den Rancher zu. „Big John, es ist nicht gut, wenn man sein Versprechen bricht", begann er streng.

John sah ihn fragend an. „Von welchem Versprechen redest du?"

„Uns wurde versprochen, daß wir die Fiesta mal richtig genießen dürfen," meinte Manolito enttäuscht. „Und jetzt werden wir nach Hause geschickt. Und wenn ich jetzt was interessantes erleben könnte-"

John machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Manolito, ich würde mich wesentlich ruhiger fühlen, wenn du Victoria begleitest", entgegnete er.

Mano verzog das Gesicht, aber Victoria war nun einmal seine Schwester. Als Bruder hatte er ihr gegenüber gewisse Verpflichtungen. „Okay", nickte er schließlich ergeben.

Victoria lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Bist du soweit, Pedro?" fragte Big John.

"Sí, señor." Pedro fuhr los. Mano ritt hinter dem Wagen her, an dem Pedro sein Pferd angebunden hatte.

John sah den dreien nach. „Die nächste Apachensiedlung, die ich in der Gegend hier kenne, ist Delshays", meinte er nach kurzem Überlegen. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß da die Skalpjäger zum ersten Mal zuschlagen." Er sah zu seinen Bruder, der wie ein Schluck Wasser auf dem Pferd hing. „Was meinst du dazu?"

„Du hast recht, John", stimmte Buck ihm mit geschlossenen Augen zu und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Also Buck, kein Mensch hat dich gebeten, die ganze Stadt trockenzutrinken", grinste der Rancher seinen Bruder an.

„Es geht nicht darum, daß man mich gebeten hat, John. Es ist eine Frage der Ehre. Was sollte ein Mann denn sonst tun?" meinte Buck, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Versprich mir nur eins, John", ächzte er. „Wenn ich unterwegs vom Pferd falle, dann im Dreck liege und verrecke, sieh dich ja nicht um, hörst du?"

Blue lachte auf. Die Cowboys grinsten.

„Werde ich schon nicht", beruhigte Big John seinen Bruder mit einem Lächeln. „Halte dich trotzdem gut fest. Vorwärts, Blue."

Sie ritten an. Sam bildete das Schlußlicht und beobachtete Buck kritisch. Zuerst schien es, als würde sich Buck wirklich nicht im Sattel halten können, aber dann riß er sich zusammen und machte schließlich doch eine halbwegs annehmbare Figur.

xxx

Auf dem Heimweg sah Victoria nachdenklich vor sich hin. Plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder um. „Es ist mir unerklärlich", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum sich Nick so verändert hat. Ich kenne eine Menge Leute, die genauso viel verloren haben und trotzdem nicht so denken."

Mano zuckte die Schultern. „Naja, welchem Umstand er auch immer die Schuld gibt, er ist im Unrecht, Victoria."

„Aber in seiner Jugend war er doch nicht so grausam, Manolito", bemerkte seine Schwester kleinlaut.

„Sicher muß da irgend etwas-" begann Mano.

„Nein, da war nichts", brauste Victoria auf.

Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Böse muß schon vorhanden gewesen sein", beharrte er. „Vielleicht war es damals nur etwas verschüttet, nichts weiter."

Victoria sah ihn traurig an. Manolito wich ihrem Blick aus. Ihm war selbst nicht gerade fröhlich zumute, daß sein Freund sich so gewandelt hatte. Da sah er ein Apachenmädchen, das auf die Straße zulief. Die Kleine mochte etwa vier Jahre alt sein, schätzte Mano. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Halt." Manolito streckte seine Hand aus und bedeutete Pedro, den Wagen zum Stehen zu bringen.

„Ho." Pedro hielt an.

Das Mädchen sah zu Mano auf, dann lief sie weg. Manolito ritt ihr hinterher.

„Anda, Pedro. Apurate. Vamos", befahl Victoria, und der Wagen setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung.

Das Mädchen blieb bei einem Busch neben der Straße stehen. Mano stieg vom Pferd, sprach sie beruhigend an und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er machte das Friedenszeichen und bückte sich zu ihr hinunter. Die Kleine wollte wieder weglaufen, aber Mano hielt sie fest. Da begann sie zu reden. Manolito zuckte zusammen. Er drückte sie an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. Dann nahm er sie an die Hand und führte sie zum Wagen.

„Mano, was ist denn? Was macht sie denn hier so ganz allein?" wollte Victoria besorgt wissen.

Manolito sah grimmig auf. „Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sind umgebracht worden. Von sechs weißen Männern. Sie wurden skalpiert."

„Nickanora", flüsterte Victoria erschüttert.

Mano nickte ernst. „Sie konnte weglaufen. Vielleicht war ihnen der Skalp zu klein." Oder jemand hatte sie entkommen lassen, dachte er.

„Manolo, gib sie her. Ich passe auf sie auf", sagte Victoria und streckte ihre Arme nach dem Kind aus.

Mano hob das Mädchen auf den Kutschbock.

„Mein Kleines, hab keine Angst. Komm her." Victoria legte ihren Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens und drückte es. „So, jetzt bist du in Sicherheit. Ist ja alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit", wiederholte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und strich dem Kind übers Haar.

„Wenn die Apachen das erfahren, bevor John Nickanora erwischt, gibt es keinen Frieden mehr", bemerkte Manolito ernst. Er überlegte kurz. „Ich möchte, daß du sie zur Ranch bringst und dort behältst. Ich werde mich selbst um ihn kümmern."

Victoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zu gefährlich, sechs gegen einen", meinte sie besorgt.

"Victoria, bitte." Mano konnte sich jetzt nicht auf lange Debatten einlassen. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn er Nick schnappen wollte.

„Nein, Manolo", befahl seine Schwester.

„Ich muß es tun", beharrte Manolito.

Victoria schüttelte den kopf. „Du mußt John holen, sofort", drängte sie.

„Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr", erwiderte Mano eilig. „Ich bin näher an Nickanora. Adios." Er ging zu Mackadoo und ritt fort, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

„Manolo", rief seine Schwester ihm nach. „Manolo, ven aquí." Sie drehte sich seufzend zu Pedro um. „Pedro, ayudame", bat sie.

Das Mädchen sprang vom Wagen. Bei dem netten Mann, der ihre Sprache beherrschte, wäre sie geblieben, aber nicht bei der fremden Frau.

Victoria bemerkte zu spät, daß das Kind nicht mehr neben ihr saß. „Niña", rief sie der Kleinen nach und nahm die Zügel. „Pedro, hol sie zurück. Sie läuft weg. Los, beeile dich."

Pedro stieg halb vom Wagen – und stieg wieder auf.

„Nun mach schon", drängte Victoria ungeduldig.

„Nein nein, tut mir leid, Señora." Pedro nahm ihr die Zügel wieder aus der Hand. „Ich darf Sie nicht allein lassen, was auch immer passiert."

„Ich habe zu bestimmen, was getan wird", fuhr Victoria den Cowboy an.

„Ja", nickte Pedro. „Aber meine Aufgabe ist es, Sie sicher zurückzubringen."

Victoria wechselte den ganzen Heimweg über kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihm.

xxx

Die Skalpjäger hatten eine Pause eingelegt und gefrühstückt. Die meisten hatten sich mit ihrer letzten Tasse Kaffee etwas entfernt vom Feuer niedergelassen. Nickanora hatte gerade sein Pferd versorgt und ging wieder zum Feuer zurück, als Buckskin auf ihn zukam.

„He, Nick", meinte er grinsend. „Die beiden Skalps, die wir haben, mal zweihundert. Wieviel bringt das, wenn man es durch sechs teilt?"

Nick hockte sich zu Ike ans Feuer und sah auf. „Mal sehen. Äh, fast siebzig Dollar", gab er bekannt.

„Reich werden wir dabei aber nicht", warf Ike mißmutig ein. „Wann schlagen wir bei Delshay zu?"

Nick nahm seine Tasse und goß sich Kaffee nach. „Heute Nacht."

„Mann oh Mann, da haben wir doch bestimmt gleich hundert auf einen Streich", grinst Curly Bill. Er saß auf dem Felsen, an dem Ringo und Alvord lehnten, und schlürfte genüßlich seinen Kaffe.

Buckskin wandte sich zu Curly um. „Also, hundert mal zweihundert, wieviel ist das?" fragte er mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Das reicht für 'ne Kiefernkiste, um dich drin zu begraben, Buckskin", meinte Ringo lächelnd.

Frank sah mißmutig zu ihm. „Was soll denn der Quatsch schon wieder heißen?"

„Die wissen, daß wir weg sind, und glauben, daß wir zuerst bei Delshay zuschlagen", erklärte Ringo. „Also werden sie die warnen."

„Wir schlagen zu, wenn ich es sage", mischte sich Nickanora beleidigt ein. „Und das ist heute Nacht."

Ringo setzte seine Tasse ab. „Welche Blumen soll ich euch zur Beerdigung schicken?" fragte er gelassen.

Nick stand auf. „Du reitest mit mir, Ringo. Und du wirst tun, was ich sage", befahl er.

Ringo stand ebenfalls auf und kippte seinen restlichen Kaffee auf den Boden. „Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen, Nick." Er ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, bis er den Felsen im Rücken und die anderen alle vor sich hatte.

Nick sah ihn stumm an. Ringos Gesicht wurde plötzlich ausdruckslos. Nickanora glaubte, der Revolverheld wollte es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen. Er schluckte. Er öffnete den Mund, um Ringo zu bitten, sich die Sache nochmal zu überlegen, als Ringo seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund legte. Er deutete zum Felsen hoch, dann bedeutete er Buckskin und Curly, mitzukommen. Es schlich sich also jemand an, dachte Nick erleichtert. Er gab Ringo ein Zeichen, daß er sich mit Ike und Burt ans Feuer setzen würde. Ringo nickte. Lautlos ging er den Felsen hoch. Er sah Manolito, der von der anderen Seite herangekommen war und sich zur Felsenkante vorarbeitete.

Mano legte sich auf den Felsen und entsicherte sein Gewehr. Er erstarrte, als er hinter sich zwei Revolver klicken hörte.

„Wenn du zum Essen bleiben willst, hast du hoffentlich deine eigenen Bohnen mitgebracht", meinte Ringo gelassen hinter ihm.

Manolito drehte sich um und hob die Hände. „Ich habe schon gegessen, gracias", lachte er.

Ringo nickte Curly und Buckskin zu, und die beiden zogen Manolito auf die Füße. Nick stand mit Burt und Ike vom Feuer auf. Gemeinsam blickten sie zum Felsen hoch.

„He, Nick, amigo", grinste Mano hinunter. Buckskin und Curly gaben ihm einen Stoß, und Manolito purzelte vom Felsen. Er überschlug sich und blieb unten erst einmal überwältigt liegen.

„Ich freue mich, daß du uns besuchst", rief Nick begeistert. Ringo, Curly und Buckskin kamen den Felsen herunter. Sie blieben hinter Manolito stehen.

Mano lachte, warf seinen Hut beiseite und setzte sich schließlich auf. „Hombre, es tut gut, dich zu sehen", meinte er zu Nick Er begann die Prellungen zu spüren. Als er sich sicher war, daß er sich nichts gebrochen hatte, stand er auf. „Weißt du, warum ich hier bin? Wegen John Cannon. Es ist kein leichtes Leben auf der Ranch, und deshalb habe ich mir gesagt- Ich sagte zu mir, Manolito, warum jagst du andauernd irgend welche blöden Kühe in der Landschaft rum und nimmst Befehle von diesem Gringo John Cannon entgegen? Klar?"

Ringo grinste verhalten. Das war die dümmste Ausrede, die er jemals gehört hatte. Wenn NIckanora darauf hereinfiel, hatte er es nicht anders verdient.

Manolito lachte noch immer. „Dann habe ich hin und her überlegt und mir gesagt, reite lieber zu deinem guten Freund Nick. Da hast du viel Spaß, und es gibt viele Dineros."

Nickanora strahlte. „Manolito, daß ein alter Freund kommt und sich meinen Männern anschließt, ist eine Ehre für mich."

„Gracias." Mano breitete die Arme aus.

„Es erfüllt mich mit Freude und mit Stolz", fuhr Nick pompös fort. Er drehte sich halb zu Ike und Burt um, als ob er vor den beiden angeben wollte, holte aber im nächsten Moment aus und schlug zu.

Manolito ging zu Boden, setzte sich aber im Nu wieder auf. Sein Blick fiel auf Buckskin, der den Revolver gezogen hatte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah zu Ringo. Der Revolverheld wies mit den Augen mahnend zu den anderen. Mano blieb sitzen und sah zu Nickanora.

„Bist du jetzt nüchtern?" fragte der Anführer spöttisch.

Manolito zuckte die Schultern. „Ich werde es mal versuchen, Nick", grinste er.

Der Anführer schüttelte streng den Kopf. „Es zeugt von schlechten Manieren, Manolito, einen Freund zu besuchen und dabei mit dem Gewehr auf sein Herz zu zielen."

„Ja", nickte Manolito kleinlaut.

„Nicht besonders klug, sich erwischen zu lassen", warf Ringo ein.

„Tja." Mano seufzte auf.

„Und sehr dumm, nicht abzudrücken, als du noch die Gelegenheit dazu hattest", bemerkte Nickanora giftig.

Manolito sah seinen ehemaligen Freund ernüchtert an.

„Adios, compadre. Ich werde dich vermissen." Nick gab Curly Bill ein Zeichen. Curly spannte sein Gewehr. Der Lauf zielte genau auf Manos Kopf. Manolito bewegte sich unruhig.

„Mano, mach jetzt deinen Frieden mit Gott", sagte Nickanora.

„Amigo, un momento." Manolito streckte ihm grinsend eine Hand entgegen. "Du weißt, das kann eine ganze Weile dauern. Es gibt so viel, was er mir vergeben muß."

„Ich würde ihn nicht erschießen, Nick", sagte Ringo fest.

„Wer hat dich darum gebeten?" fragte der Anführer schroff. „Curly." Er nickte dem Halbblut zu. Curly legte wieder an, und Nick ging zum Feuer zurück.

Ringo überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun könnte. Buck würde es ihm übelnehmen, wenn er Manolito jetzt nicht half. Außerdem mochte er den jungen Montoya irgendwie. Er seufzte innerlich. Bucks Spruch galt wohl auch umgekehrt. Bucks Freunde waren auch seine Freunde.

„Warte mal", ließ sich Ringo vernehmen. Nick blieb stehen und drehte sich fragend um. „Tot nützt er uns gar nichts, aber wir könnten ihn als Geisel gebrauchen, wenn die Armee hinter uns her ist", gab Ringo zu bedenken.

„Richtig", nickte Manolito sofort.

Buckskin zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Ringo. „Ja, er hat recht", stimmte er zu.

„Denk drüber nach, Nick", meinte Ringo gelassen. „Du kannst ihn später immer noch erschießen."

Manolito erstarrte. Er sah betreten zu Ringo hoch. Der Revolverheld grinste ihn an. Ihm schien die Sache Spaß zu machen. Mano wandte sich ab und blickte zum Anführer zurück.

Nickanora wiegte einen Augenblick den Kopf. „Fesselt ihn", meinte er dann und ging zum Feuer.

Buckskin und Ike zogen Mano in die Höhe. Sie fesselten ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken, dann schleiften sie ihn zu einem Felsen und banden ihn daran fest.

xxx

Während Manolito Nickanora einen Besuch abstattete, war Blue als Kundschafter unterwegs. Da Buck zu nichts anderem fähig war, als sich mit Ach und Krach auf dem Pferd zu halten, hatte Big John Blue diese Aufgabe zugewiesen. Das war eine gute Übung für den Jungen, dachte Big John. Er hielt an, als er seinen Sohn herangaloppieren sah.

„Ho." Blue zügelte sein Pferd. „Ich habe Rauch gesehen. Sechs oder sieben Meilen voraus, Pa", erklärte er eifrig.

Big John sah zu seinem Bruder, der unmerklich nickte. „Vorwärts", befahl der Rancher, und sie galoppierten in die Richtung, aus der Blue gekommen war.

xxx

Ringo stand vom Feuer auf und wanderte mit seiner Kaffeetasse zu Manolito hinüber. Der junge Montoya konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen, und er sah aus, als würde ihm das Stehen in der prallen Sonne allmählich zu schaffen machen. Ringo hielt ihm seine Tasse hin. Manolito sah den Revolverhelden fragend an. Ringo setzte ihm die Tasse an die Lippen, und Mano trank.

"Muchas gracias", seufzte Manolito.

Ringo nickte. „De nada."

Mano lächelte ihn an. „Ich wollte dir auch noch danken wegen vorhin. Für mein Leben."

Ringo nahm auch einen Schluck. „Äh äh." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wiege es auf gegen mein Leben. Es ist ganz nützlich, sich eine Hintertür offenzuhalten, wenn man in den Kampf zieht. Besonders, wenn der Feind überlegen ist. Darüber hättest du auch nachdenken sollen, als du hier aufgekreuzt bist."

„Ich habe nur an eins gedacht", gab Mano grimmig zurück und sah in Gedanken wieder das Apachenmädchen vor sich, das nun ohne Eltern würde aufwachsen müssen. Er blickte in Nickanoras Richtung. „Ihn zu erwischen."

„Querido, das war auch schon lange mein Gedanke", meinte Ringo leise.

Mano sah ihn verständnislos an. „Warum machst du dann-?"

„Wegen des Geldes", fiel ihm Ringo ins Wort. „Die Prämie, die beim Skalpjagen abfällt, ist sehr gut."

"Oh, Ringo." Manolito lachte auf. "Weißt du, ich habe- ich habe eine Menge Geschichten über dich gehört. Eine sagt, daß du den Tod nicht fürchtest. Ist das wahr?"

„Ich habe noch genug Zeit vor mir", tat der Revolverheld die Frage mit einem Achselzucken ab und trank seinen Kaffee.

„Aber nur, wenn du immer schneller bist als der andere, Ringo", meinte Manolito nachdenklich. Er lachte wieder, als der Revolverheld auch darauf nicht einging. „Also, ich will jedenfalls leben. Ich möchte leben, um-" Mano zögerte, „der älteste Mann der Welt zu werden", gab er schließlich bekannt.

Als die Trommeln erklangen, sprang Nickanora plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte er und sah beunruhig zu den Bergen im Hintergrund. Die Trommeln klangen erneut.

„Sie haben die Indianer gefunden, die wir vorhin getötet haben", mutmaßte Ringo schließlich.

„Ja, scheint so", nickte Manolito. „Ich könnte euch helfen. Ich verstehe ihre Signale. Un momento." Er lauschte wieder. "Sie sagen, daß sich die Stämme versammeln, um die Skalpjäger zu finden."

„Du lügst, Manolito", hielt Nickanora dagegen.

Mano begann zu grinsen. „Warum sollte ich? Du wirst es mir spätestens glauben, wenn die Apachen uns gefunden haben. Dann können wir alle drei glücklich sterben", meinte er fröhlich zu Nick. „Ich werde glücklich sein, weil du tot bist, und du bist glücklich, weil ich tot bin. Und Johnny ist glücklich, weil er endlich - ein für alle Mal - tot ist." Manolito lachte auf. Auch Ringo verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Gleich darauf wurde Mano wieder ernst. „Aber hombres, ich weiß einen Ausweg. Ich kenne dieses Land genauso gut wie die Apachen. Vertraut mir, und ich sorge dafür, daß wir hier lebend rauskommen."

Nick gab keine Antwort.

xxx

Die High Chaparral Crew hielt an und lauschte ebenfalls dem Trommelklang.

„Die Trommeln sind vor uns", meinte Sam schließlich.

„Ja", stimmte Blue ihm zu. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie verstehen", meinte er frustriert.

John warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, aber Buck war immer noch nicht richtig nüchtern. John sah ihm an, daß er zwar zuhörte, sich aber nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte. „Dieser Nickanora muß schon irgendwo zugeschlagen haben", mutmaßte der Rancher. „Die Trommeln könnten bedeuten, daß sich die Stämme versammeln. Vorwärts", befahl er.

Sie ritten weiter, genau auf Nicks Rastplatz zu. Nickanora hatte Ike, Frank und Curly Bill auf dem Felsen Stellung beziehen lassen. Er wollte keine Überraschung erleben. Wenn Manolito bei ihnen aufgetaucht war, konnten die anderen nicht weit sein, rechnete er sich aus. Die drei Banditen sahen die Reiter kommen. Sie warfen sich auf den Felsen und beobachteten die Männer, bis sie an ihnen vorbeigeritten waren. Dann liefen sie eilig zu Nick.

„Johnny, Nick, Reiter", sagte Buckskin knapp.

„Apachen?" fragte der Anführer und baute sich vor Mano auf.

Buckskin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist Cannon mit seiner Truppe."

Nickanora zog seinen Revolver. „Binde ihn los", befahl er Alvord. Dann nahm er Manolito beim Arm und nickte zu dem Felsen hoch. „Geh da rauf, damit sie dich sehen können."

xxx

John ritt mit seinen Männern um den Rauch herum. Hinter ein paar Felsen hielten sie abrupt an. Sie hatten Manos Pferd gefunden.

„Joe, Reno", rief John und bedeutete den beiden, die Pferde außer Schußweite zu schaffen.

Buck sah auf. Er hatte vor ihnen eine Bewegung bemerkt. Das Bild war unscharf, klärte sich aber allmählich. Er wurde also nüchtern, dachte Buck und sah noch einmal zum Felsen hoch. Er stutzte. „Du, John, sieh mal", meinte er bestürzt. „Das ist Manolito, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht."

Mano stand auf der höchsten Stelle des Felsens, flankiert von Nicks Männern. Buck rieb sich besorgt die Stirn.

„Dann müssen sie auch Victoria haben", folgerte Blue.

„Nein", erwiderte Big John nachdenklich. „Nein, wenn sie sie hätten, würde sie oben stehen, nicht Mano."

Joe und Reno rannten geduckt zu ihnen.

„Buck." Reno hielt ihm ein Gewehr hin. „Hier, für alle Fälle", meinte er und lief weiter zu Sam.

Nick hielt Manolito den Revolver an die Seite. „He, Señor Cannon", rief er zu den Männern von High Chaparral hinunter. „Sehen Sie, wen wir hier haben? Manolito. Wollen Sie ihn lebend wiedersehen? Dann verschwinden Sie. Morgen können Sie wieder herkommen, und Ihr Schwager wird genau da sein, wo er jetzt ist."

Ja, mit einem ganzen Bündel Pfeilen im Leib, dachte Buck grimmig. Er senkte den Kopf und zwang sich zum Nachdenken. Wenn ihm nicht ganz schnell etwas einfiel, würde Mano diesmal wohl nicht lebend aus der Sache herauskommen.

„Wir müßten versuchen, sie abzulenken, damit ein paar von uns sich von hinten anschleichen können", meinte Sam. „Dann könnten wir von zwei Seiten aus angreifen."

„Nein." Big John schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

Buck seufzte. „Ich habe das komische Gefühl, jeder Schuß würde die Apachen auf uns hetzen wie ein verrücktgewordener Bienenschwarm."

Sein Bruder nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch, Buck." Er wandte sich zum Felsen um. „Nickanora, wir müssen die Angelegenheit ohne Schießerei erledigen. Oder wollen Sie, daß sich die Apachen auf uns stürzen?" rief er.

„Er hat recht", warf Ringo ein. „Wenn die Indianer Schüsse hören, werden sie neugierig."

„Also gut, Señor, keine Schüsse. Aber das ändert auch nicht viel für Manolito", rief Nickanora hinunter. Er grinste hämisch. „Messer machen keinen Lärm."

„Wenn Sie das Messer ziehen, schießen wir aus allen Rohren auf Sie", brüllte Big John los.

„Ein Duell, amigo", ließ sich Manolito vernehmen. „Einverstanden?"

Ringo erlaubte sich ein verhaltenes Lächeln. „Ich habe eine Idee", sagte er leise, dann rief er Buck zu: „Cannon. Wir können die Angelegenheit ganz ruhig bereinigen. Sie stellen einen Mann zur Verfügung, und wir ebenfalls einen. Keine Waffen, keine Tricks."

„Nimm ihn beim Wort, John", sagte Buck sofort. „Da drüben ist kein einziger, mit dem ich nicht allein fertig werde", rief er hinüber.

„Meinst du wirklich?" grinste Ringo.

„Warum versuchst du es nicht mit mir?" fragte Buck.

Ringo zuckte die Schultern. „Meinetwegen. Wenn du gewinnst, bekommt ihr Mano zurück. Wenn wir gewinnen, bleibt er bei uns, bis wir über die Grenze abgehauen sind."

„Kopf, wir gewinnen. Zahl, wir verlieren. Wirklich clever", murrte Blue.

Buck winkte ab. „Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, Blue. Für Onkel Buck ist das ein Spaziergang." Ringo hatte ihm gerade zu verstehen gegeben, daß er auf ihrer Seite stand und daß er einen Plan ausgeheckt hatte.

„Wie geht's deinem Kopf?" wollte Big John wissen.

„Meinem Kopf, John?" Buck lachte auf. „Ich kämpfe doch nicht mit dem Kopf."

„Einverstanden, Nickanora", rief der Rancher hinüber. „Wir nehmen an."

„Okay, Nick, du bist unser Anführer", sagte Ringo mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Nickanora blickte ihn entgeistert an. Der Revolverheld warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Worauf wartest du noch?"

Nick legte den Revolver weg.

Auch Buck schnallte seinen Revolvergürtel ab. „Ich komme, Mr. Nickanora", rief er fröhlich.

Nick ging zum Feuer hinunter. Manolito sah betreten zu Boden. Er hatte eigentlich angenommen, daß er gegen Nickanora kämpfen würde.

„Paß auf dich auf, Buck", rief Big John seinem Bruder hinterher.

Buck hob eine Hand und bedeutete John, still zu sein. Er traf sich mit Nick am Feuer. Sie umkreisten sich eine Weile, dann landete Buck den ersten Treffer. Er mußte allerdings feststellen, daß Nick auch nicht von schlechten Eltern war. Eine ganze Weile sah es so aus, als ob keiner die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. Manolito zuckte zusammen, als sein Schwager schließlich zu Boden ging, aber Buck hatte wohl bloß erst einmal aufwachen müssen. Mano atmete erleichtert auf, als Buck wieder aufstand und fast sofort seinen nächsten Treffer landete. Diesmal ging Nickanora zu Boden. Buck warf sich auf ihn und rang mit ihm. Die High Chaparral Crew stand auf, um nichts von dem Kampf zu verpassen. Buck schlug noch ein paar Mal zu, und Nick kam nicht wieder auf die Beine.

Buck drehte sich grinsend um. „Siehst du, John? Ich habe doch gesagt, den schaffe ich", rief er seinem Bruder zu.

Nick sprang auf und zog sein Messer.

Big John richtete umgehend sein Gewehr auf ihn. „Fallen lassen", befahl er eisern.

Ringo hielt sich nicht erst mit Worten auf. Er schoß Nick vor die Füße. Nickanora und Buck sahen erschrocken ihm auf.

„Wir sagten, keine Waffen", zischte Ringo, beide Revolver im Anschlag.

Nick ließ augenblicklich sein Messer fallen.

Ringo nahm einen seiner Revolver am Lauf und warf ihn Nickanora zu. „Sieht so aus, als wären wir beide jetzt dran, Nick", grinste er.

Der Anführer hob langsam die Waffe auf. Er sah zu Ringo hoch, ein starres Grinsen im Gesicht, das seine Angst nur umso deutlicher zeigte. „Also gut, Ringo. Dann wir beide", sagte er leise.

Ringo leckte sich die Lippen. Nick legte auf ihn an, aber da schoß Ringo schon. Nick griff sich mit einer Hand an die Brust, auf der sich ein immer größer werdender Blutfleck abzuzeichnen begann. Seine Beine gaben nach. Er brach zusammen. Ein Schuß löst sich noch aus dem Revolver. Die Kugel traf harmlos den Sand. Die High Chaparral Crew kam zur Feuerstelle. Buck warf einen kurzen Blick auf Nickanora und ging weg. Bei Ringos Pferd blieb er stehen und lehnte sich mit einem Arm auf den Sattel. Er sah zu, wie Ringo beim Feuer seinen Revolver aufhob.

„Er gehört Ihnen, Mr. Cannon." Ringo nickte zum Anführer, der tot im Sand lag.

Blue lief inzwischen den Felsen hoch. „Hi, amigo", grinste er und löste Manos Fesseln.

„Hallo", gab Manolito kleinlaut zurück. Er ging mit Blue den Felsen hinunter, rieb sich die Hände und fragte sich, wie sehr Buck ihn dafür zusammenstauchen würde.

Ringo blies den Sand von seinem Revolver, dann steckte er seine Waffe ins Holster zurück. „Die Indianer haben die Schüsse sicher gehört", meinte er gelassen zu Big John.

Der Rancher nickte. „Ja. Ich muß jetzt sofort zu Cochise." Er drehte sich zu seinem Schwager um. „Mano."

Die Cowboys folgten John zu den Pferden, aber Manolito blieb noch einmal bei dem Revolverheld stehen. „Ringo, sehen wir uns irgendwann wieder?" fragte er.

Ringo zuckte lediglich die Schultern. „Wer weiß."

Mano nickte ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln zu und folgte Big John.

Schließlich kam Buck zu Ringo. Er blickte ihn traurig an. „Ich habe dir zu danken, Ringo." Für Manolitos Leben.

Der Revolverheld verstand die unausgesprochenen Worte. Er lächelte ruhig. „Wir sehen uns wieder, Buck", versprach er.

Buck senkte den Kopf. „Ja." Er ging zu seinem Pferd und ritt davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ringo sah ihm nach. Plötzlich erstarrte er und suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. „Vielleicht", schränkte er leise ein, als er die beiden Krieger rechts auf dem Felsen erblickte. Er wandte den Kopf. Curly, Burt, Frank und Ike hatten sich ängstlich an dem Felsen neben ihm zusammengedrängt. Ringo ließ seinen Blick weiterschweifen. Auf dem Pfad vor ihm standen an die zwanzig Reiter mit Kriegsbemalung. Ringo lächelte.

xxx

Buck ritt als letzter vom Schauplatz. Manolito zügelte sein Pferd, reihte sich neben seinem besten Freund ein und beobachtete ihn. Buck sagte kein Wort. Seine Augen waren starr nach vorn gerichtet, sein Gesicht war angespannt. Er lauschte ständig zurück, ob er Schüsse hören würde. Aber Pfeile und Bogen machten keine Geräusche. Einmal glaubte er, ein Röcheln zu hören, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das nicht nur einbildete. Plötzlich hatte er ein Bild vor Augen, das ihn wohl sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen würde. Ringo lag reglos am Boden. Der Wind wehte ein paar Zweige [tumbleweed] über seine Stiefel. Dann wich die Farbe aus dem Bild. Schnee bedeckte die Landschaft. Als der Frühling kam, waren die Stiefel verschwunden. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, daß sein Freund Johnny Ringo je existiert hatte. Nur die Legenden würden noch von ihm berichten.

Nach ein paar hundert Metern hielt Big John an. Hier trennten sich ihre Wege. Die Crew würde nach High Chaparral reiten, John und Mano zu Cochise. John wollte seinen Bruder mit den Cowboys zur Ranch zurückschicken, aber Manolito schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Wir nehmen ihn besser mit. Ich will ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen."

Der Rancher warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu. Buck saß stocksteif auf seinem Pferd. Er schien seine Umgebung gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Mano hatte wohl Angst, daß Buck sich zu irgendeiner Dummheit hinreißen lassen würde, überlegte Big John. Er nickte sein Einverständnis, und sie ritten zu dritt zu Cochise.

Im Apachendorf nahm Buck die Zügel ihrer Pferde. Mano faßte seinen Freund am Arm als Zeichen, daß er mitkommen sollte, aber Buck bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Manolito hatte das Gefühl, einen Felsen bewegen zu wollen. Er seufzte und folgte John schließlich zu Cochises Wickiup. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie die Vorfälle bereinigt hatten. Mano war nicht so recht bei der Sache. Jetzt ging es ihm wie seinem Schwager. Er lauschte ständig nach draußen, und seine Muskeln spannten sich bei dem geringsten Geräusch. Er seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, als die Unterredung endlich beendet war. Aber er konnte nicht mehr sagen, was er eigentlich übersetzt hatte oder was beschlossen worden war. Als sie das Wickiup verließen, stand Buck noch immer wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt bei den Pferden.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte ein Krieger und nickte in Bucks Richtung. Mano erklärte es ihm.

Der Apache schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Jetzt werden sie alle schon tot sein. Aber sein Freund ist wie ein Krieger gestorben. Ehrenhaft. Er kann stolz auf ihn sein."

Mano hob wortlos die Schultern, setzte seinen Hut auf und ging zu den Pferden. Er berührte seinen Schwager leicht am Arm, dann griff er nach den Zügeln. Bucks Blick klärte sich. Sie saßen auf und ritten wortlos nach High Chaparral zurück. Auf der Ranch angekommen sattelte Buck sein Pferd ab, lehnte sich mit den Armen auf den Zaun und blickt traurig zu den Bergen.

Manolito trat zögernd auf seinen Schwager zu und lehnte sich mit auf den Zaun. „Es tut mir leid, Buck. Es war mein Fehler. Ich habe wohl wieder mal nicht nachgedacht", entschuldigte er sich kleinlaut.

Buck sah auf. „Schon gut, Mano." Er drehte sich halb um und legte seinem besten Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Diesmal hast du uns damit einen Gefallen getan. Wenn wir sie umzingelt und auf sie geschossen hätten, würden wir jetzt wahrscheinlich schon den skalpierten Apachen in den ewigen Jagdgründen Gesellschaft leisten."

Mano nickte nachdenklich. „Du mußt gut mit Ringo befreundet gewesen sein. Ich wollte nicht, daß er meinetwegen stirbt. Du hast einen Freund wieder, aber einen anderen verloren."

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast selbst gesehen, daß Ringo geschossen hat, Mano. Ein Warnruf hätte genügt. Aber er wollte es so."

Mano seufzte. „Wie hast du ihn kennengelernt?" wollte er nach einer Weile wissen.

Buck warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „Hast du schon mal was von illegalen Wettkämpfen gehört?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ja", nickte Manolito.

„Wieviel?"

Mano zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts konkretes. Nur daß es sie geben soll. Ich habe ein paar Mal versucht, mir das anzusehen, bin aber nie hingekommen."

Buck wiegte den Kopf. „Weil du nicht die richtigen Leute kennst. Oder du hast die falschen Fragen gestellt. Das wäre auch möglich."

Mano blickte seinen Schwager skeptisch an, ließ es aber dabei bewenden. Er wollte sich nicht streiten. „Du hast Ringo also bei so einem illegalen Wettkampf getroffen?" fragte er stattdessen und sah unwillkürlich zu den Bergen.

„Nicht nur getroffen", gab Buck mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück. „Ich bin sogar gegen ihn angetreten."

„Was?" Manolito blickte erstaunt auf.

Buck sah sich um. Der Innenhof war leer. Die Cowboys saßen wahrscheinlich schon beim Abendbrot in der Baracke. Big John und Victoria waren im Haus. Er war also mit Mano weit genug von allen weg, um ungestört reden zu können. Er kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. „Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, muß unter uns bleiben, Mano", begann er ernst. „Darauf gibst du mir dein Wort. Wenn Big John auch nur eine Andeutung davon hört, bin ich hier verschwunden."

Manolito sah seinen besten Freund unruhig an. Buck verlangte selten, daß Mano explizit sein Ehrenwort gab. Meistens sah er es als gegeben an, daß der Schwager ihn nicht hintergehen würde. Wenn er jetzt ausdrücklich darauf bestand, mußte die Sache ernster sein, als Manolito bewußt war. Mano nickte und reichte seinem Schwager wortlos die Hand.

Buck schlug ein. Wenn John jemals etwas davon mitbekam, würde er seinen Bruder von der Ranch jagen. Soviel konnte sich Buck an allen zehn Fingern abzählen. Aber die Mühe konnte Big John sich sparen. Buck würde von allein gehen. Und wer weiß, auf welche Ideen sein Bruder noch kam. Es war ihm durchaus zuzutrauen, daß er versuchen würde, diese illegalen Wettkämpfe zu unterbinden. Das würde sie alle in Teufels Küche bringen. Schon deswegen durfte Mano nichts verraten.

Buck holte tief Luft. „Also gut. Ich hatte mir im Krieg in bestimmten Kreisen einen Namen gemacht. Nicht in den Kreisen, die einem Orden verleihen, wohlgemerkt."

Mano grinste. Mit Vorgesetzten wie Jake Lanier konnte man wohl kaum einen Orden bekommen. Eher ein Kriegsgerichtsverfahren. Aber wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr Lanier Bucks Verwegenheit bewundert hatte, dann konnte er sich schon vorstellen, welche Kreise der Schwager meinte.

„Nach dem Krieg habe ich Arbeit gesucht und ein paar Leute getroffen", fuhr Buck fort. „Einer von ihnen hat mir von den Wettkämpfen erzählt. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo die stattfinden?"

Mano zuckte die Schultern. „Irgendwo in einem abgelegenen, gottverlassenen Tal, nehme ich an. Wo keiner Fragen stellt."

„So ungefähr", nickte Buck. „Ein Ort sind die Goldgräber-Lager großer Minengesellschaften."

Mano machte ein skeptisches Gesicht. „Warum gerade dort?" wollte er wissen. „Und wann sollen die stattgefunden haben? Ich war in solchen Camps, aber ich habe nie etwas von Wettkämpfen gehört."

„Das ist ein sehr bequemer Weg für die Minenbosse, ihre Privatarmee anzuwerben", erklärte Buck. „Die haben genug Geld, um solche Leute bezahlen zu können. Killer, die die Arbeiter in Schach halten, wenn sie nicht spuren." Er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. Dann fuhr er nachdenklich fort: „Auf der anderen Seite schützen sie aber auch die Arbeiter vor Überfällen und stellen die Lebensmittelversorgung sicher."

„Und für solche Leute hast du gearbeitet?" wollte Manolito enttäuscht wissen.

Buck hob eine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich war pleite und wollte mir das Preisgeld verdienen. Ich habe nur an einem Wettkampf teilgenommen, aber ich habe mich nicht anwerben lassen. Glaubst du mir das?" fragte er leise.

Mano nickte. Der Schwager hatte ihn noch nie angelogen. Auch dann nicht, wenn er etwas falsches getan hatte.

Buck sah seinen Freund dankbar an. „Die Wettkämpfe finden unter dem Deckmantel großer Feierlichkeiten wie Silvester oder dem 4. Juli statt", erklärte er. „Da fällt es nicht auf, wenn sich Gesindel in geballter Ladung irgendwo rumtreibt. Jeder will sich schließlich amüsieren. Und die bilden da erst recht keine Ausnahme. Da fällt es auch nicht auf, wenn Schüsse fallen. Und die Kämpfe finden auch nicht jedes Jahr am selben Ort statt. Es gibt da ein ausgeklügeltes System, aber das würde zu weit führen. Jedenfalls habe ich an einem Wettkampf teilgenommen, und das Los hat mir Johnny Ringo als Gegner zugeteilt."

„Und wie muß ich mir so einen Wettkampf vorstellen?" fragte Mano ironisch. „Wie die Olympischen Spiele der Antike?"

Buck lächelte leicht. „So unrecht hast du gar nicht. Es herrscht dort eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen verfeindeten Outlaw-Gruppen. Schließlich hat ja niemand etwas davon, wenn sich alle gegenseitig umbringen. Außerdem gibt es eine Entschädigung. Das ist ein kleiner Betrag, den jeder bekommt, der teilnimmt. Es gibt verschiedene Kategorien, in denen man sich mißt, und man siegt nach Punkten."

„Was denn für Kategorien?" fragte Mano interessiert.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Das übliche. Reiten, schießen, Messerwerfen - und ein paar interessante Variationen davon. Jeder hat das Recht, einen Vorschlag zu machen. Der Gegner kann natürlich ablehnen, aber das bringt Minuspunkte, und dann hat er schon halb verloren. Ganz zum Schluß kommt der Faustkampf. Auch dabei wird nach Punkten gekämpft. Nur wenn es davor unentschieden stehen sollte, wird so lange gekämpft, bis entweder einer der Gegner fünf Punkte Vorsprung hat, oder einer umkippt. Das passiert aber selten. Es gibt nur eine Regel. Wenn dein Gegner stirbt, hast du verloren. Dann bekommst du weder das Preisgeld noch das Teilnahmegeld."

Mano nickte. Das leuchtete ein. Einen toten Revolverheld konnte man schließlich nicht mehr anwerben. „Und wie hast du abgeschnitten im Vergleich zu Ringo?" wollte er wissen.

„Eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht", grinste Buck. „Ich war im Reiten einen Punkt besser, Ringo war dafür im Schießen einen Punkt besser. Beim Messerwerfen waren wir beide gleich schlecht. Wir haben es auf die Tagesform geschoben. Wir haben uns auf Anhieb verstanden. Es war mehr ein freundschaftliches Spiel als echte Gegnerschaft." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Tja, was soll ich sagen? Vor dem Faustkampf stand es unentschieden."

„Aber da hast du gewonnen", warf Mano lachend ein.

„Äh äh." Buck schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast verloren? Beim Faustkampf?" fragte Mano erstaunt.

„Nicht direkt", meinte Buck etwas kleinlaut.

„Dann hat also Ringo gewonnen?"

Buck wand sich. „Das eigentlich auch nicht."

Mano sah seinen Freund verwirrt an. „Wer hat denn dann gewonnen?"

„Tja, so genau ließ sich das nicht feststellen. Weißt du, ich wollte unbedingt das Preisgeld gewinnen, und da mußte ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. Also habe ich eine neue Regel eingeführt." Buck fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was ich damit anrichte, hätte ich mir das vielleicht nochmal überlegt."

„Was hast du getan?" wollte Manolito ein wenig erschrocken wissen.

Buck lächelte verlegen. „Ich habe vorgeschlagen, daß man sich von den Zuschauern Waffen borgen dürfe, daß die Zuschauer dadurch aber zu weiteren Gegnern würden."

Manolito runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

Bucks Lächeln wurde breiter. „Also, stell dir vor, du willst dir von einem Zuschauer ein Lasso borgen, um deinen Gegner auszuschalten. In dem Moment, in dem dir der Zuschauer sein Lasso gibt, wird er aber zu deinem Gegner und greift dich an. Damit hast du plötzlich zwei Gegner am Hals, und das Lasso wird dir unter Umständen nichts mehr nützen. Du mußt dir also gut überlegen, was du dir borgst und von wem du es dir borgst. Ringo schien die Sache zu gefallen. Er hat mich angegrinst und den Vorschlag gemacht, daß man die Waffen nicht aus der Hand legen dürfe. Wenn du dir also zum Beispiel ein Messer borgst, darfst du es nicht in den Gürtel stecken, um es später zu benutzen. Du mußt es in der Hand behalten. Fällt es herunter, darf es nicht wieder aufgehoben werden."

„Und wie ging es aus?" wollte Mano wissen.

Buck begann zu lachen. „Es ist eine wunderbare Schlacht geworden. Die Zuschauer, die zum Gegner geworden sind, haben sich natürlich nicht lumpen lassen. Sie habe sich ihrerseits Waffen geborgt und bekamen damit ebenfalls Gegner. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie Buckskin ganz höflich Ike um sein Messer bittet, Ike es ihm auch wirklich in die Hand drückt und ihm danach eine reinhaut, daß Buckskin das Messer gleich wieder aus der Hand fällt? Und wie Ike dann Burt Alvord um einen Lederstrick bittet, um Buckskin damit die Füße zu fesseln und Ike dann selber damit gefesselt wurde? Ich sage dir, das war die schönste Keilerei, die ich jemals mitgemacht habe."

„Schade, daß ich nicht dabei war. Das hätte ich mir zu gern angesehen, compadre", lachte Mano. „Das nächste Mal reite ich mit dir." Er wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, was sich sein Freund dort als nächstes einfallen ließ.

Buck blieb das Lachen plötzlich im Halse stecken. „Das läßt du bleiben", sagte er entschieden.

Manolito hielt ebenfalls inne. „Wieso?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Zu dritt – du, Ringo und ich – hätten wir das vielleicht machen können. Ringo wäre sicher dazu bereit gewesen, dich mitzunehmen. Er mochte dich. Aber ohne Ringo haben wir nicht die geringste Chance. Wenn sie rauskriegen, wer dein Vater ist, machen sie kurzen Prozeß."

„Ich bin mit Lobo geritten und noch ein paar anderen. Vergiß das nicht", hielt Mano dagegen. „Ich kann mich verteidigen."

Buck nickte. „Ich meinte auch nicht, daß sie mit dir kurzen Prozeß machen", erklärte er langsam, „sondern mit mir."

Manolito wurde blaß.

"Bei den Wettkämpfen würden sie uns nicht angreifen", erklärte Buck. „Aber die Information würde die Runde machen. Und es würden sich genügend Desperados finden, die uns auf dem Heimweg auflauern würden. Dich würden sie dann irgendwo gefangen halten und deinen Vater erpressen, ihnen eine hübsche Summe zu zahlen, wenn ihm deine Gesundheit", Buck tippte Mano nachdrücklich auf die Brust, „– deine Unversehrtheit – am Herzen liegt. Und dein Daddy würde zahlen, ein Leben lang. Verstehst du, Mano?" Buck nahm seinen Freund bei den Schultern und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich kann dich dort nicht schützen. Ich habe genug damit zu tun, auf mich selber aufzupassen."

Manolito nickte und sah betrübt zu Boden. Er hatte Don Sebastian noch nie die Schande bereitet, Lösegeld für seinen Sohn zahlen zu müssen. Und wenn selbst Buck die Sache nicht geheuer war, sollte er wohl wirklich nicht darauf bestehen, mitzukommen.

„Und noch etwas", fuhr der Schwager fort. Mano hob fragend den Kopf.

„Bei diesen Wettkämpfen zeigst du nie alles, was du kannst. Du behältst immer einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand, den du ausspielen kannst, falls du verschwinden mußt. Wenn sie gesehen haben, wie du kämpfst, und du dir Respekt verschafft hast, ist das meistens nicht nötig. Aber du kannst diesen Burschen nicht trauen. Das darfst du keine Sekunde vergessen, sonst siehst du dir die Radieschen sehr bald von unten an."

Manolito schluckte. „Und wie bist du da rausgekommen?" fragte er kleinlaut.

„Ich hatte Glück", entgegnete Buck ernst. „Die Schlägerei hat mir niemand übel genommen. Im Gegenteil, die haben sich alle köstlich amüsiert. Aber es hätte auch ganz anders kommen können. Das ist eben das interessante an den Variationen. Ringo hielt es trotzdem für besser, wenn wir zusammen fortreiten. Das Preisgeld hat natürlich keiner von uns beiden bekommen, aber wenigstens das Teilnahmegeld. Wir sind den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht durch geritten, um sicherzugehen, daß uns niemand folgt. Dann haben wir in einem abgelegenen, gottverlassenen Tal Halt gemacht und den Faustkampf unter uns ausgetragen, nur Ringo und ich. Ohne Waffen, ohne Tricks."

„Und wer hat gewonnen?" fragte Mano.

„Wir haben gekämpft bis zum Umfallen. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht." Buck seufzte. „Es stand wieder unentschieden. Als wir das endlich eingesehen hatten, haben wir uns im nächsten Ort in einem Hotel eingemietet und uns erstmal drei Wochen erholt. So lange hat es nämlich gedauert, bis wir beide wieder fit waren."

„Deswegen hast du ihn den härtesten Kämpfer des Landes genannt", meinte Mano überrascht. Solange er ihn kannte, hatte sein Schwager noch nie drei Wochen gebraucht, um sich zu erholen. Diese Erholungspause verschaffte er für gewöhnlich seinen Gegnern. Buck selber war normalerweise nach zwei oder drei Tagen wieder fit.

Buck nickte gedankenverloren. „Allerdings hat Ringo das nie so gesehen und hat immer behauptet, daß er mir etwas schuldig wäre. Weißt du, er hat mir immer vorgehalten, daß ich nicht mit voller Kraft gekämpft hätte. Ich habe Stein und Bein geschworen, daß ich mich nicht zurückgehalten und alles gegeben habe. Er hat es mir nie geglaubt."

Manolito rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Er erinnerte sich an seinen eigenen Verdacht, daß Buck immer nur soviel Kraft einsetzte, wie nötig war. Und daß nur die allerschlimmsten Schurken, die ihn wirklich um die Ecke bringen wollten, seine volle Schlagkraft zu spüren bekamen. Buck schien seine Kraft über die Situation zu definieren, und nicht über seine Muskeln. Es konnte durchaus sein, daß er gar nicht verstand, was Ringo gemeint hatte.

„In den drei Wochen habe ich versucht, Ringo Lebensfreude beizubringen", fuhr Buck im selben gedankenverlorenen Ton fort. „Aber ich habe nie rausgekriegt, was ihm eigentlich Spaß macht. Was ich auch vorschlug - Frauen, Whisky, Poker oder sonst etwas -, er schien immer gelangweilt, wenn er sich daran beteiligen sollte. Er hat die Menschen lieber beobachtet. Trotzdem hatte ich den Eindruck, daß ihm meine Gesellschaft guttat, daß ich willkommen war und nicht bloß geduldet. Wir sind dann noch ein paar Tage zusammen geritten, als wir wieder auf dem Damm waren, aber Ringo wollte mehr nach Osten. Und da haben wir uns dann getrennt."

„Du klingst, als hättest du es damals schon bedauert", warf Mano ein. „Warum bist du nicht mit ihm geritten, wenn ihr euch so gut verstanden habt?"

„Das ist doch unwichtig", entgegnete Buck mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Manolito sah das plötzlich verschlossene Gesicht seines Freundes und wußte, daß er auf diese Frage keine Antwort bekommen würde. Der Schwager hatte sicher seine Gründe dafür. Mano schätzte, er sollte es nicht übertreiben und auf einer Antwort bestehen. Buck hatte ihm mehr erzählt, als er seinem eigenen Bruder je auf die Nase binden würde. Und Mano war stolz, daß Buck sein Freund war. Er bedauerte nur, daß er den Schwager nie bei so einem Wettkampf erleben würde.

Buck sah Manolitos Enttäuschung und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Komm mit, amigo. Sie warten sicher schon mit dem Abendbrot auf uns."

Mano nickte, und sie gingen zusammen zum Haus.


End file.
